Affair of love
by N. Halifax
Summary: He is married. She is married. The only problem is, it isn't with each other. She knows it's wrong but is love also wrong? EO COMPLETE!
1. Dumping our sorrows together

A/N: a idea that has been buzzing in my head, I know its not very in character cause they would never do this but I thought it's a little more different from all EO pairings.

Olivia sat on her couch in her apartment, its was 8 at night, she was hurting with regret and sorrow from not being able to save two girls from a sucidal rapist who blew up the house he kidnapped the girls in. Olivia just thought if he wanted to kill himself why did he have to take two innocent girls with him.

She looked at her wedding picture that she had on her coffee table. She was married for 3 years to an FBI agent she loved so much. Jeff was the type of guy that forgave her for everything, she loved him so much and couldn't believe she was married to him. She was alone in their apartment since Jeff was on business trip and wouldn't be back until two more days.

She heard a knock her door and got up, wiping the tears before she opened the door. Elliot was standing there with a bottle of whiskey and also looking very depressed about losing two innocent girls today.

"Care to join me in dumping our sorrows in this bottle?" He asked lifting up the bottle of whiskey.

"Normally no, but after today's events I'll make an exception" Olivia said with a small smirk and moved out of the doorway for him to come in. She knew Elliot didn't like to talk about his job with Kathy so she figured as long as he was talking to someone it was good.

"Jeff still on business trip?" Elliot asked as Olivia put ice in two glasses.

"Yea, he's coming in two days, how's Kathy?" Olivia asked as she handed him a glass, she didn't really want to know since she knew that they have been having problems for a while. He hardly ever talked, even with her he didn't talk much about what was bothering him, he never discussed things about he's job with his wife.

"Fine," Elliot answered and poured the whiskey into each glass.

Olivia starred at his blue eyes and felt a spark as he handed her a glass. Elliot looked up into her brown eyes and felt a feeling he hadn't in a while. Love. He didn't want to feel this way but it took over him, he wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her and that he always had, but he restrained himself by taken a sip of whiskey.

She took a sip of whiskey to control her feelings for him, she always felt love when he talked to her about things he didn't talk to his wife about. She felt special and he made her feel special the day that they met. She could feel the spark between them that was hard to control but she managed to by downing the glass down.

He poured more into her glass and more into his glass. They hardly talked because each one was thinking about the other one. He wanted her. She wanted him. Half the bottle of whiskey was gone by now.

He wanted to hug her and just hold her. She wanted to hug him and put him back together since it was obvious he was falling apart as each day went by. Elliot poured the last bit that was left in the bottle. By now both of them were close to drunk.

Elliot got up from he's chair, Olivia got up as well, they were face to face, starring in each other's eyes.

"Liv…" Elliot whispered.

"Yea?" she whispered back, her hands were on his chest. He starred at her and moved closer to her lips. She closed the gap and kissed him.

He grabbed her face and pulled her closer. She pushed her body against his and pulled out he's shirt out of his pants. They stumbled to her bedroom kissing, half of their clothes were already off. They fell on her bed and pulled off the rest of the clothes and kept on kissing.

Olivia woke up at 6, her head was hurting so bad from the hang over. She wanted to believe that it was all a dream but knew it wasn't when she saw Elliot's watch on her nightstand. He was gone already and she was glad, she didn't want to face this early in the morning.

She turned around and looked at a picture of her and Jeff on Christmas day. What the hell was she thinking last night when she had sex with her partner, her married partner. Sometimes she wished Jeff were a complete jerk so it would make some things easier for her, but he wasn't, he was a good man and an amazing husband.

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe and got her things ready to go take a shower. She heard her phone rang, she was hoping it wasn't Elliot, cause talking about what happened was the last thing she wanted to do. She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller Id. Jeff.

"Hey" she answered almost scared to hear her husbands voice, cause she might burst out crying.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Jeff asked sitting in his hotel room.

"No, I was just getting ready to take a shower"

"Without me? I'm disappointed" Jeff said smiling.

"Believe it or not, I know how to take a shower without you, what are you doing?" Olivia asked with a smirk, not wanting to make jokes cause it just drew her more to Jeff.

"Getting ready to go to a conference,"

"Hope that's fun, how did you sleep without me?"

"Bad, how did you sleep alone?"

"Um…bad, I have to go take a shower and get to work, call me later?" Olivia asked cause she slept amazing with Elliot next to her, she was trying to get off the phone so she wouldn't start crying.

"Of course, love you, bye"

"You too, bye" Olivia said and closed her phone quickly as a tear fell down her cheek.

She sat on her bed and looked at pictures of her and Jeff. She started crying looking at Elliot's watch on her nightstand knowing she had to face him today at work.

She loved Elliot but she knew having an affair with him wasn't right, he is married and she is married, but the love between them was still there, no matter how bad she felt about cheating on her husband and Elliot cheating on Kathy. She grabbed his watch and ran her fingers over it, she felt a tingle as she touched it, she quickly shook the thought of them kissing out of her mind and went to take a shower and get ready for a whole day with one of the men she loved.

A/N: hope you like the idea, leave reviews if you want me to keep going!


	2. i wish i regretted it

A/N: I'm glad you guys like the idea, thanks for the reviews, they made my day (yes my life is that pathetic lol) but seriously everyone who left a review had something good that I wanted to hear so thanks! This story is for a friend who I made a deal with and she likes EO pairing so Angie here you go!

Elliot sat his desk looking through a file, not really reading just running the lie he told Kathy through his mind. He fell asleep at the crib and spent the night in the precinct. He was so happy with Olivia last night but he hated himself for doing that to Kathy. The worst part is he didn't regret it one bit.

"Where's your partner?" Cragen asked looking at Elliot and the empty desk across from him. Elliot was just starring at the file not even realizing someone was talking to him "Elliot" Cragen tried again. Elliot was still thinking about last night.

"Elliot!" Fin and Munch yelled at the same time.

"What?" Elliot asked looking up and being interrupted from his guilt. Fin and Munch pointed at Cragen.

"Where's Benson, she's late?" Cragen asked starring at him and being totally confused.

"I don't know, its not like I was with her this morning" Elliot said managing a small smirk to pass it off as a joke. All the guys just gave him a weird look and went back to their work.

"Look who decided to join us" Munch said as Olivia came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, had girl issue" Olivia said knowing the guys would want to know more so she went with something they would never ask about. Her period. The guys said nothing and went back to work. The truth was she was debating in her mind if she should come to work or not, and she did have a girl problem. Crying. She didn't look at Elliot and he didn't look at her.

"Ok, that's an excuse, spare the details. Just get working" Cragen said nodding at Olivia and going into his office.

"Morning" Casey said as she came in the precinct.

"Morning" Fin and John said in unison by accident. Fin gave John a look like he stole his word. John smiled and shrugged.

Elliot and Olivia said nothing and just kept their eyes on the papers on their desk. Both afraid to talk to each other cause they knew it wasn't just drunken sex or a drunken mistake. It was love. But neither one of them was ready to tell the other that they didn't regret it at all.

It was 2 in the afternoon, they managed to ignore each other the whole morning. Fin, Munch and Casey kept making bets at what time they would talk. They weren't surprised since they hardly talked to each other unless a case was being investigated.

"We have a victim, Saint Anderson hospital" Cragen said appearing from his office and handing Elliot a piece of paper.

"Lets go" Elliot said getting up and taking his coat, passing Olivia's coat to her. Olivia said nothing and followed him outside. Fin and Munch passed 10 dollars to Casey who smiled very happily about earning 20 dollars.

Olivia was starring outside the window while Elliot drove the squad car.

"Liv" Elliot said just to fill in the silence.

"Yea?" She asked still staring outside the window.

"We haven't talked all morning, now that were alone I think we should talk" Elliot said knowing he had to be the one to bring up the subject.

"Go ahead, talk" She said looking over at him, not wanting to sound mean or sound like it was a mistake but she didn't know what to say. Should she tell him how she felt or should she pretend like she never wanted it to happen cause that wasn't true, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Um…what do you want to do?" He asked not sure what to say, he wanted her and he didn't want to pretend like it never happened. She meant something to him and he wasn't going to let go of her, but the question was did she feel the same for him? He didn't want to be the one that messed up her marriage.

"I don't know" Olivia said honestly and bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Do you regret it?" He asked knowing he just had to be honest about it. If she said yes, he would lie and tell her the same thing, just so he doesn't make the situation more difficult for her. If she said no, he would be honest and tell her how he felt all of those years.

"I don't know, I mean both of us are married, should I regret it?" She asked not knowing if she should tell him that she didn't regret it one bit.

"I don't know, do you want to regret it or do you regret it?" He asked looking at her and then back to the road.

"Um…I….I, I wish I regretted it" Olivia said honestly, she was hurting for Jeff, but she was dieing for Elliot.

Elliot just smiled and nodded. Not wanting to say more cause they were at the hospital. She saw him smile and she let out at small smile.

They finally arrived back at the precinct at 6, it took a long time to do the rape kit and talk to the victim.

"Hey what do you have?" John asked, who was already broke from making bets all day with Fin and Casey.

"Jill Cooper, 27, a fractured rib and bruising on arm" Olivia told him reading off of her notes and sitting down. Fin sighed and passed a 10 to John.

"You two are betting?" Elliot asked looking at them and took off his coat and sat across from Olivia.

"On age, I lost my money on you two, so we started doing bets about who would spit out my coffee first," John said smiling.

"I won, Cragen was the poor victim" Fin said smiling.

"Any witnesses?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, but were going to check tomorrow with some stores around the crime scene for security cameras" John answered.

"Why tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"Vacation time for the stores, tomorrow they return, might have left cameras on and got the whole thing," Fin answered.

"Okay, why don't you guys go home and get some sleep" Elliot suggested looking at them.

"Don't have to beg me" Fin said getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Do you think I can earn my money back now? I'm broke," John asked getting up and taking his coat.

"You're a cop, were always broke" Fin said with a smirk and went outside.

"Don't I know it" John mumbled and followed him outside.

"You want to get going? There's not much for us to do until rape kit since Jill is not awake yet." Elliot asked looking up at Olivia.

"Yea, sure" Olivia answered and got up. Elliot grabbed her coat and held it open for her "thanks" she said smiling as she put it on.

"No problem" He said returning the smile.

They went to her apartment, again drinking, again kissing, again disloyal. They sat on her couch and kissed. Both of them had enough alcohol in them not even realizing they were cheating. They were so into the making out, they never heard the key in the lock.

Jeff opened the door and went completely numb. He watched a man he was friends with, a man who was one of his groomsmen at his wedding kissing his wife. He felt like he was in a middle of an earthquake, half of his body in pain, the other half in denial.

Olivia felt someone watching them and she stopped and looked up. Her whole stomach did a 360, she saw Jeff staring at them. She went pale and felt like she was going to throw up.

Elliot saw her expression and looked to see what she was starring at. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should say something or do something. He knew that Jeff knew Kathy and at that point that's the only thing that ran through his mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked looking pissed as he grabbed his bag that was on around his shoulder and hung by his hip and took it off and threw it on the ground.

"Jeff…" Olivia began not sure what to say and was glad Elliot interrupted her.

"Jeff look…" Elliot began as he stood up but Jeff cut him off.

"The best thing for you to do now is not talk" Jeff said starring at Elliot dead square in the eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Elliot asked starring at him.

"Yes I am, now I suggest you get out of my house" Jeff said as calmly as he could.

"Elliot you should go" Olivia said getting in between the two men who she loved but just so they wouldn't hit each other.

"No, he's angry and I'm not going to leave you alone with him when he's angry at you" Elliot said, he had alcohol in him so he wasn't completely aware of what he was hinting at. Elliot and Olivia knew that Jeff hated it when someone accused him of being violent or dangerous toward women.

"You want to be a big hero, fine," Jeff said now yelling, he grabbed the whiskey bottle from the coffee table and threw it at a wall, completely shattering it "there you go hero, save her from drinking more like her mother" Jeff yelled and went outside and slammed the door behind him.

Olivia dropped on the couch and started crying. Elliot sat next to her and took her into her arms.

"Maybe you should go" Olivia choked through her tears.

"I cant leave you alone here, he might get drunk and come back" Elliot whispered stroking her hair.

"He wont get drunk, I know him, and he would never do anything to hurt me," Olivia said which made her cry even more realizing what kind of guy she just blew it with.

"Your upset and I can't just leave you here"

"Its better if your not here when he comes, plus you need to go and see your wife" Olivia said wiping her tears. Elliot nodded knowing he had to be home just in case Jeff called to tell Kathy.

"Ok, but if you need anything just call, ok? No matter what time or for what reason" Elliot said slowly letting go of her.

"I will, you need to go" Olivia said and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He nodded and went out of her apartment.

Olivia lay down on couch and starred at the ceiling. She could smell the alcohol that was all over her wall, but she was so depressed and felt so horrible all she could do was lay there.

It was midnight already. Jeff still didn't come home. Olivia finally got up to clean the broken glass. She stared at the alcohol and broken glass, thinking how can she get drunk of all people she got drunk, Jeff never got drunk in front of her just because of her past with her mother. She kneeled down and slowly started picking up the glass.

She heard her door open slowly and close slowly. Jeff walked in and said nothing, he just kneeled by her and picked up the glass. She looked at him and then back at the floor. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? She kept thinking, but was just glad he was calm.

"How long?" he finally spoke up still picking up the glass.

"Since last night" she answered honestly and quietly. He just chuckled. She looked up at him.

"You didn't mind sleeping alone, I actually slept bad without you, you just said you slept bad," He said with a chuckle and got up to throw away the glass.

"I didn't like it that you were gone, that was true" Olivia said standing up and throwing away the glass "ouch" she mumbled as her hand started bleeding, she could hardly feel pain how bad she felt. Jeff looked at her bleeding hand and took it. He turned on the cold water and put her hand under it.

"Keep it like that" he said calmly as he took a gauze from a cabinet. She just starred at him, amazed how well he was taking it but then she just thought, calm before the storm.

He took her hand and gently dried it off with a towel.

"Why?" he asked as he wrapped her hand up.

"We got drunk…"

"Of all people, you get drunk. Did you change this much for me being gone one week" He cut her off. She looked up at him. "I came one day earlier because…because today is our 5 year anniversary of out first date" he said as he held back a tear and finished wrapping up her hand and walked toward his suitcase. She knew this was it. The storm was coming.

"Happy anniversary baby" he said as he threw a framed picture on the couch and went to their bedroom. She picked up the picture and looked at it. It was their first picture they took as a couple. She was about start crying but held it back as he came back with a pillow and blanket and put it on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked, knowing he never slept on the couch as long they have lived there.

"I'm sleeping here, I can't sleep in the bed where my wife and my groomsmen had sex" He said as he took off his shirt and jeans and lay down on the couch in his boxers. Olivia said nothing, not wanting to provoke the fight. She just went in their bedroom with the picture in her hand.

"Goodnight" She yelled out.

"What's so good about it?" he yelled back, a tear just rolled down her cheek "goodnight" he yelled out again, she managed half a smirk.

She laid in bed starring at the picture of them, it was already 3 in the morning and she was crying the whole night.

Jeff lay on the couch starring at a wedding picture, he could hear her crying and it killed him inside. No matter how much he hated her that night. He still loved her and always would. He got up from the couch and went toward their bedroom.

Olivia could hear noise and she knew it was him. She tried to hide the tears and tried to stop the sniffling, but she couldn't. She felt him get in bed next to her and wrap his arms around her stomach.

"Why liv?" he whispered trying not to cry cause it was killing him.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say through the tears.

"Were you happy?" he asked wiping a tear from her face. She didn't know how to answer, should she lie or should she tell him the truth. "Were you happy with him?" Jeff tried again.

"Yes" she whispered honestly as more tears ran down her face. She could feel his chest expand as he was trying not cry. It made her cry even more.

"Do you love him?" He asked as a tear rolled down his face. He didn't want the real answer cause he knew the answer already. Olivia wouldn't throw her marriage away for a fling, he knew she had to love him. "Don't answer that" he said before she said anything.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again.

"I know, don't answer that question I know the answer" he said wiping a tear way from her face.

"We were drunk" she said again.

"Sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow" he said pulling her closer to him.

"Ok" She answered and put her hand over his.

"Happy anniversary, I love you" He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary, I love you too" She whispered back and moved closer to him and closed her eyes.

He starred at her knowing she was probably thinking about him, he made her happy and her being happy was the only important thing. He now wished he never called Kathy.


	3. I'm so sorry

A/N: thanks for reviews! Here's your next chapter! Keep the reviews coming I'm loving them!

Olivia woke up at 7. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying all night, she turned around but Jeff wasn't there. She got up and went to the kitchen; Jeff was making coffee with only a towel around his waist and still wet from his shower.

"Hey" Olivia said quietly.

"Hi" he sad quietly and just took two cups from the cabinet, not looking at her at all.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, trying to make conversation as she watched him pour coffee.

"Not so good" he answered and handed her a cup and walked past her and went to their room.

Olivia took a sip of coffee and followed him to their bedroom. He was pulling up his jeans over his boxers when she walked in.

"You going to work today?" She asked standing in the doorway watching him and sipping on her coffee that he made for her.

"No, but I bet you are" He mumbled as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Olivia heard him but didn't want to say anything. Jeff hated that she was going to spend the day with him so he had to provoke her.

"Where did you go last night, since I know you weren't drinking?" Olivia asked as she handed him his hoodie.

"Thanks. I went to the gym to blow off some steam, figured hitting a punching bag would be smarter then hitting Stabler's face" Jeff said as he pulled on his hoodie.

"You going to your brother's gym?"

"Yea, since that's were I hang out. Il see you later" Jeff said just walking past her and going out the door. Olivia started gagging and ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. Jeff heard her and came back to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning the water on to run in the sink.

"Yea, probably stomach flu going around or bad Chinese food" She said with half a smirk as she put water in her mouth and spit it out.

"Ok, I hope it wasn't my coffee" Jeff said with also a smirk looking at the coffee cup that she dropped on the floor. Luckily she drank all the coffee and there was none spilled.

"No, the coffee was fine." She said smirking as she put cold water on her face. He took a towel and handed it to her. She looked up at him as she took the towel and smiled.

"I have to get going. I'll see you later" He said, hating that he wasn't that mad at her at that moment, put he just couldn't hate her at that point when she was sick. He smiled and left the bathroom

Olivia just watched him walk out the apartment. She picked up the coffee cup and was so glad there was no coffee in the cup when she dropped it. She felt horrible that she hurt him but even more that she didn't regret being with Elliot.

Elliot woke up at 7:30. When he got home last night Kathy wasn't there, he fell asleep before she got home. He looked on her side of the bed and he could tell it was slept in. He put on some jeans and grabbed a dress shirt and a tie and went down stairs.

Kathy was in the kitchen just sitting at the table and starring off at space.

"Where were you last night?" He asked putting down his shirt and tie over a chair.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kathy said calmly but coldly.

"I was here and I fell asleep," Elliot said with half a smirk as he poured coffee.

"Was that before or after you were with her?" Kathy asked getting up. Elliot felt like a brick just dropped on his head. He went numb and kept his smile and starred at her.

"With who? What are you talking about?" Elliot asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I got a call from Jeff, you know the man Olivia is cheating on with you" Kathy said staring at him dead square in the eyes, folding her arms on her chest, wanting Elliot to feel intimidated. He did.

"Look Kathy, we were drunk but noth…" Elliot began but Kathy slapping him in the face cut his sentence off. He put his hand on his cheek and just looked at her. He didn't realize she was that strong, he could feel his face burning and he knew it was going to leave a mark.

"Don't lie to me, I know you have a thing for her and you always did, Jeff called and told me he saw you two kissing in her apartment" Kathy was now yelling. Elliot didn't know if he should lie or just tell her that he loved Olivia. He just stood there and let her yell, while he thought about beating the crap out of Jeff.

Jeff got in his car and headed for Queens. Knowing he had to make it right. Elliot should tell his wife what he did, not him. He finally reached Elliot's house and was prepared to fight him if he swung at him. Which he probably would.

He went up his stairs and rang the doorbell. Elliot answered the door, wearing only jeans and a white tank top he always wore under his dress shirt. He had a red mark on his face, which Jeff could tell where Kathy slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elliot asked staring at Jeff, ready to punch him, he balled up his hands into a fist and starred at him dead square in the eyes.

"I came to save your fucking marriage, since you ruined mine" Jeff said calmly which made him even more intimidating when he wasn't yelling about something that he was obviously mad about. He also balled up his hands into a fist and stared at Elliot.

"Who the hell is it?…Jeff" Kathy said angrily but her voice became calm when she saw Jeff standing there.

"I came to apologize for calling you last night, I got in a fight with Olivia and got drunk and wanted to get her back by saying she was having an affair with Elliot, it isn't true" Jeff said looking at Kathy and Elliot. Elliot was totally confused why Jeff was covering up for him.

"You lied?" Kathy asked getting angry again staring at Jeff.

"Yea, I was drunk, I'm sorr…" Jeff began but got cut off with Kathy slapping him in the face, Jeff's face got swung to the side by the hard blow. Kathy said nothing and walked away from the door.

"Well there you go, I lose my wife and I get slapped by yours," Jeff said holding his cheek, noticing a new cut on his face that was caused by her…wedding ring.

"Why…why did you say that?" Elliot asked totally confused.

"I rather you hurt with guilt and how your going to tell her, cause she needs to hear it from you, not me" Jeff said staring at him and then going to down the steps but stopped and turned around "you hurt Olivia, I'll kill you" Jeff said and then went down the steps and to his car. Elliot just stared at him, not believing what he just did.

Elliot got to work at 9. Olivia was already there sitting and doing paper work. Fin and Munch both looked at him and whispered something to each other.

"How the red on your face get there?" Fin asked looking at his red cheek.

"Kids threw ball by accident and it hit me" Elliot lied. Munch sighed and passed a 5-dollar bill to Fin who smiled satisfyingly. Elliot just rolled his eyes and sat at his desk.

It was 1 in the afternoon. Fin and Munch were out talking to witnesses. Olivia could hardly work how much she was thinking about what happened last night. Elliot kept thinking about how he was going to tell Kathy, he almost wished Jeff never showed up that morning, it would have been easier if Jeff told her. But him telling her would be so hard for him, so he just thought Jeff was pretty smart for getting him back like that.

Olivia just got up without saying a word and left the bullpen. Elliot looked up and knew where she was going.

Olivia let the chilly air hit her face, she stared at the sky and leaned on the ledge and just looked at the busy city.

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and Elliot was walking up to her.

"Hey" she said with half a smirk. He leaned on the ledge by her.

"Jeff called Kathy last night" Elliot said staring at the city.

"He did?" Olivia asked almost shocked and looked over at him.

"Yea, that explains the red on my face" Elliot said looking at her with half a smirk.

"What did she say?"

"She slapped me and yelled, but then he came to my house this morning and told her he lied"

"He did? Why?" Olivia asked shocked and confused.

"He said he wanted me to suffer with the guilt, and I quote this 'to save your marriage since you ruined mine' that's what he said when I asked him what he was doing there"

"El, I'm sorry," Olivia said taking him into a hug; tears were already forming in her eyes.

"I'll always be there for you," he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Same here, I love you" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, liv, I always have" he whispered as his eyes started getting watery realizing he had to tell Kathy the truth and probably get a divorce, he realized that Olivia was going to get a divorce also.

"I don't regret being with you, I just regret how he found out"

"Same here" Elliot whispered as he wiped his tear.

"We better get going downstairs," Olivia suggested as she wiped her tear away.

"Ok" Elliot said letting going of her, she started walking but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back.

It was 5 in the afternoon. Jeff was at a gym hitting a punching bag. He was there all-day, all sweaty and wet as he hit the punching bag. Imagining Elliot's face on it. He talked to his older brother, Andy.

"Dude what's up with you?" Andy asked holding the punching bag for him.

"Nothing" Jeff answered and hit the punching bag hard.

"Yea right, yesterday you came here instead of being with your wife, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm thinking about getting a divorce," Jeff said as he swung at the bag. Andy let go of it on purpose and Jeff's hand slipped and he tripped but didn't fall "what the hell?" Jeff yelled looking at his brother.

"You want to get a divorce from Olivia, are you out of your fucking mind?" Andy yelled staring at him.

"Yea, its not working out were not the same people. Lets box" Jeff said as he passed some gloves to Andy and climbed into a boxing rink.

"Why isn't it working out?" Andy asked as he put on the gloves and followed him.

"Were not the same people, she's changed" Jeff said as they hit their gloves together to know they were going to start.

"Or you changed" Andy said angrily and hit Jeff on the side of the face. Jeff shook it off and walked around the rink, looking at his older brother.

"Why the hell do you always defend her?" Jeff yelled angrily and punched him.

"Because she's my sister in-law" Andy yelled back and hit him on the side of the face.

"I'm your brother" punch "you should be on my side" punch. Andy wiped his lip and moved away and started walking around the rink, the whole gym was watching them yell at each other.

"Not until you tell me," punch to stomach "why you're getting a divorce from the best thing that ever happened to you" punch in face. Jeff wiped his lip and tackled him. Everyone in the gym just watched.

"You don't need to know everything" Jeff yelled wrestling with him, Andy grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"What did you do to her? You never told me how you got that cut on your face" Andy yelled as Jeff grabbed him by the neck and threw him over his shoulder. Andy fell on his back and breathed hard, both of them were sweaty and exhausted.

Olivia walked in the gym and heard commotion by the boxing rink. She went through the crowd and saw Andy and Jeff fighting.

"It wasn't from her, it was from another girl" Jeff said punching Andy in the face, Andy wrestled him to the ground and hit him twice.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked Jeff's younger brother, Lucas.

"Sibling rivalry, this is how they communicate and talk," Lucas answered smiling, watching his two brothers fight, while everyone passed money around and betted.

"If you cheated on her, I swear…" Andy yelled hitting him and putting his neck into a headlock. Jeff hit him in the stomach with his elbow and grabbed him and pinned him to the ground and put his knee on his back.

"Just the opposite" Jeff said breathing hard. Andy hit the rink with his hand. Jeff got off and sat on the ground. Half the guys watching complained and passed money to the other half of the audience.

Lucas grabbed two water bottles and passed it to each brother. Jeff took a sip and poured some over his head. He got up and went out of the rink.

"Hey" Olivia said softly as he walked by her, she followed him.

"How do you feel?" he asked taking off his gloves and going into the back where he had his own room, since Andy was the owner of the gym. Olivia closed the door behind her as she came in.

"Fine, thanks. Um…I came to talk," she said as she looked at pictures of them on shelves with his sports equipment everywhere and extra shirts in his locker.

"Fine, talk" Jeff said as he took off his sweaty shirt. Olivia managed a small smirk looking at his body, which was the first thing that drew her to him when they first met.

"Um…Elliot told me you called Kathy last night"

"Yea, I was pissed about what he said to me, so I called her" Jeff said putting on a dry shirt.

"Oh ok, how come you went over to his house today?" She asked as she took a seat across his table.

"He should tell her not me, plus having guilty on his conscious makes me feel better" Jeff said as he sat down across her and took a small basketball and threw it up in the air and caught it. Olivia looked at him realizing what she did changed Jeff, since he would never say something like that or even think about hurting someone in that way.

"I'm sorry that you found out the way you did, I still love you," She said getting up and sitting on the desk, right next to him sitting in the chair, she grabbed the basketball; he just looked up at her.

"I love you too, but how much did you love me when you kissed him and had sex with him?" Jeff asked rolling his chair toward her so he was in between her legs.

"I…I was drunk I wasn't thinking at that moment" she choked out placing her hands on his shoulders. He got up and was face to face with her, standing in between her legs, she looked up at him. He grabbed her face and gave her a long passionate kiss; she dropped the basketball out of her hands and placed her hands on his muscular chest. He pulled out after a while and just stared at her as his eyes began to water up.

"It's not the same liv, I'm sorry," he whispered still close to her face, her eyes began to water up and she just stared up at him.

"Don't," she said as she started crying.

"I have to, its not the same, every time I look at your lips I imagine them on him, I'm sorry" he whispered as a tear went down his cheek.

"Don't do this" she choked out as tears just ran down her face.

"I need to, liv, I want a divorce," He said now crying.

She grabbed him and hugged him. He hugged her and held her.

"I want you to be happy, and if it's with him then so be it," he said wiping his eyes since it was killing him inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She whispered crying.

"Me too" he said still holding her. "Do you love him?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yes" she whispered hugging him tighter. The word cut through him like a knife through butter, he was so glad that he fought his brother earlier so he could feel something. Pain. Because now he went completely numb but he couldn't show her that and make it harder on her.

"Good" He whispered even though he hated it that she loved another man, but Elliot made her happy it didn't matter how he felt.

"I love you also" Olivia whispered and she was telling the truth, she loved Jeff for being such an amazing man, she loved him but she didn't know that she loved Elliot more until his lips touched hers.

"I know," he whispered, he knew he had to do something to make this easier on her. He knew what she hated and he had to do that to make her hate him. So signing those divorce papers would be easy for her.

"How about a quickie?" he said as he started kissing her neck, he hated himself for doing it but he had to.

"What?" Olivia asked shocked moving away from him. She didn't know why he was acting like this and she was getting freaked out.

"C'mon, sex, one last time, no strings attached," He said pulling her closer, he wanted to grab the gun from her holster and shoot himself for doing this.

"No, stop, Jeff what's the matter with you?" Olivia said with a disgusted look pushing him away from her.

"Think of this when you sign those papers" He whispered very softly into her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Olivia watched him leave the room and smiled understanding why he did that. He acted like something he hates. Perverts. Just to make it easier for her to give him a divorce. She just smiled and looked at a picture of them sitting on his table.

Jeff went in the bathroom and turned on the cold water, he put his face under the water so he can numb the pain, the pain that was inside of him, the pain that was slowly killing him. He wanted to yell at her, tell her how much she hurt him, and ask her why it had to be Elliot? Why not someone he wasn't a friend with or someone that didn't watch him say his vows to her? He looked at the mirror and just stared. He couldn't yell at her, he couldn't get angry with her. For only one reason that made him get angry with himself. He was still head over heals in love with her.

A/N: more reviews equals faster update! I'm a junkie for reviews you be the supplier to my addiction! Big shock in next chapter, yes I like giving you guys cliff hanger HA HA (evil laugh) HA HA (starts choking cause she cant do evil laugh) yes I know I'm a dork lol!


	4. All for the best

A/N: thanks for the reviews, I loved them! A lot of you said Jeff is so nice, well duh liv wouldn't marry a jerk for crying out loud, plus it makes it different from other stories since it makes it harder to see who the obvious guy is. Every EO I read always has El as the good guy (the way it should be) so I thought its more interesting for once that there were two good guys! Hope you like my whole so called interesting idea! Shocker in this chapter as I promised, enjoy!

That night Jeff spent the night at Lucas's house. He hated sleeping alone, even though he couldn't sleep at all. The next day he went to their apartment to pick up some of his stuff. Olivia was at work so he knew that moving his stuff out with her in the apartment would be too hard. Lucas and Andy came to help him; Jeff already explained what happened and why he was getting a divorce.

"What are you packing up?" Andy asked as Jeff unlocked the door and went inside their apartment. It killed both Andy and Lucas to see this happen since they loved Olivia like their own sister.

"Some clothes and some sports stuff" Jeff answered walking in with his two brothers following him. Lucas came in and saw a movie sitting on the table; he went over and picked it up.

"You taken this movie, cause I want to watch it" Lucas asked with a smirk. Jeff just looked at him.

"No, that's her favorite movie, it's staying here" Jeff said staring at his brother. Lucas knew better then to argue with him when it concerned Olivia, he just shrugged and put the movie down.

Jeff went into their bedroom and opened his closet. He looked at all the t-shirts she made him buy over the years. He wasn't big on any of those shirts but he wore them cause she liked them. He grabbed a blue shirt that she bought for him when he got a promotion at his job, when he became lead agent for the FBI. He smiled as he read what it said 'Female Body Inspector' he never wanted to wear it, but she insisted it was funny cause he was FBI.

Flashback 

"_liv, I'm not going to wear this," Jeff protested looking at the shirt and sitting on the couch._

"_c'mon, its cute and its funny" Olivia said smiling and wrapping her arm around his neck from the back._

"_of all people you buy me this shirt," Jeff said smiling and leaning back to look up at her._

"_you're lucky you have such a cool wife, plus you can wear it when you're out with the boys not around me" she said smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips._

"_like I married you cause your cool, I married you cause your hot" he said sarcastically placing his hand on the beck of her neck._

"_what a coincidence , same here, speaking of hot take off that shirt and later put on the new one" Olivia said smiling placing her hands on his chest._

"_but what will we do in the middle?" He asked sarcastically, he pulled her over the couch, she laid upside down, laughing. Her legs were on the headrest and she was looking up at him, her head hanging over the edge._

"_well this is interesting" she said laughing._

"_that shirt looks horrible on you, I think the bare look works for you" he said smiling and kissing her on the forehead._

"_really? Speaking of things that look bad…those jeans need to go…pants off now, move it," she said giggling_

"_aren't we bossy, so pushy about everything, I'll trade you, you take off that ridiculous shirt, I'll take off my ridiculous pants," _

"_hhmm, let me think, I want the shirt, might motivate me to give you my shirt"_

"_I like the way you think, plus your hot and lets face it that's why we got married, were just two hot people in love" Jeff said laughing while pulling off his shirt and throwing it at her._

"_so conceded, lets see I want the jeans now, cause I'm just too good looking for one silly shirt." Olivia said smiling and holding his shirt._

"_that is so true, let's see if my negotiating skills might help here" he said smiling as he sat on top of her and started kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer._

_End Flashback_

"JEFF!" Andy yelled watching Jeff stare at a shirt.

"What?" Jeff said getting startled.

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes, where do you want this?" Andy asked holding up a baseball bat.

"Leave it here" Jeff answered, knowing Olivia liked to have it in the house.

"Ok," Andy shrugged and put the baseball down.

Jeff grabbed a couple of shirts and threw them in a box, afraid to look at any of them, afraid of good memories.

"Guys?" He heard a familiar voice call out, he knew it wasn't Olivia. He stepped out by his doorway to see who came in the apartment.

"Hey Casey" Jeff said and went back to pack more stuff. He was used to her being around since Lucas was dating her for almost 3 months. He heard them talking and laughing, he couldn't help but think that's how he was with Olivia when they were together.

He came out of the room, carrying two boxes full of stuff.

"Hey Jeff" Casey said when she saw him, she already knew what happened since Lucas told her.

"Hi" Jeff said quietly and walked past them. He was happy for his brother but hated to be around them when they were so happy and he used to be just as happy.

"How you doing?" Casey asked noticing that he wasn't the same guy that she spent time with before.

"Fine, Luke can you take this to the car?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" Lucas said smiling at Casey as he took the boxes and left the apartment.

"How come you're here?" Jeff asked as he opened his fridge.

"Oh Luke and I are going to see a movie, I didn't mean to intrude" Casey said, feeling guilty she was so happy when one of her friends was hurting so bad, she knew she shouldn't have come but Luke insisted.

"You're not intruding, it's fine, it's not like it's my apartment anymore, you want something to drink?" Jeff asked as he just stared at the open fridge.

"No I'm fine, thanks, um…look I don't know if this counts for anything but she does still love you"

"Well its all shot to hell now so it doesn't really matter, but thanks anyway" Jeff said closing the fridge door and walking back into their room where there were so many memories.

Olivia sat quietly at her desk doing paper work, well Fin and Munch went to arrest their perp. Elliot sat quietly and did paper work, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'rooftop. Need to talk' and passed it to Olivia and got up and left the bullpen. Olivia read it and got up and followed him.

"Hey" Olivia said as she saw him standing and staring at the city.

"hey"

"what's going on?"

"I told Kathy last night, she wants a divorce," Elliot said looking over at Olivia.

"Jeff wants a divorce also, he spent last night at Lucas's house and Casey told me she was meeting Lucas at our apartment since Jeff was moving out some stuff." Olivia said putting her arm around Elliot's waist. Elliot put his arm around her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe its all for the best in the end for everyone" Elliot said kissing Olivia on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It is, they will get over it and move on and might be happier"

"hey guys we…oh sorry" Fin said appearing on the roof and just looked at them hugging. Elliot and Olivia quickly let go of each other. Fin just smiled and left the rooftop. He knew they were together since it was so obvious with all the ignoring during work but hugging on the roof.

"Well, that's going to cause a lot of betting with him and Munch" Elliot said smiling.

"I'll place some money on you kissing me now" Olivia said smiling.

"and you would win" Elliot said moving closer to her.

"Its true!" They heard John yell.

"You moron, I told you not to go…sorry guys" Fin said and pulled John inside the building. Elliot and Olivia started laughing, they could hear both of the guys laughing hysterically by the door.

"So much for romantic moment" Olivia said laughing.

"Well, a kiss can still count for romantic right?" Elliot said smiling and kissing her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Very romantic" Olivia whispered as they released their kiss. Elliot smiled and kissed her again. Neither one could believe how happy they were when they were with each other. After everything they still had each other to be happy and that's all it mattered.

Elliot was going to spend the night with Olivia since Kathy took the kids to her mothers and told him she wasn't going to be back until they started with the divorce since she was too mad at him. They were so happy spending the night with each other and knowing that it wasn't a secret they carried around with them.

"I can't believe John actually opened the door" Olivia said laughing as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Lets just be glad he didn't take a picture, since its something he would do" Elliot said laughing as he walked in. Both of them stopped laughing as they saw Jeff, Andy and Jessica, Jeff's sister.

"I came to get some stuff, I was just leaving" Jeff said looking at them. Hating that Elliot made her laugh like he did.

"Oh its fine, its not a problem" Olivia said closing the door, she could tell that Andy and Jessica were glaring at her and they hated her guts at that moment. She didn't blame them at all for hating her.

"Hi, Elliot" Andy said angrily starring at Elliot. Jeff just ran his hand threw his hair knowing that Andy or Jessica might do something he would have done if one of them were in the same situation.

"He wasn't good enough for you?" Jessica yelled at Olivia, Jeff knew she was going to be the first to lose it. He let out a deep breath and pulled his sister toward the door.

"Time to go, Jess, lets go" Jeff said opening the door.

"No, that bitch shoul…"

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled. Everyone looked at him since he never yelled at his younger sister, no matter what she did.

"What?" Jessica asked shocked looking up at him.

"You heard me, don't call her a bitch, just go" Jeff said as calmly as he could.

"Fine, I'll go, but not cause you asked me, cause I can't look at her," Jessica said giving an evil glance at Olivia. Olivia said nothing and just looked at the ground. "and I said she was like my own sister" Jessica muttered and left the apartment.

"I'm sorry about that, were going to…" Jeff said but Andy interrupted him by pushing him out of the way and punching Elliot in the face. Elliot fell down since he didn't expect it.

"He trusted you, you stupid son of…" Andy yelled getting on top of Elliot and trying to hit him again. Elliot hit him, Andy hit him back, Jeff jumped on Andy and pulled him off. Olivia just watched not knowing what to do.

"Out. Andy move it" Jeff yelled pulling his older brother out of the apartment.

"Jeff, he…" Andy yelled.

"Shut up, or I swear to god I will hit you" Jeff yelled pushing him out and slamming the door closed.

"I'm sorry about them" Jeff apologized.

"It's fine" Elliot said getting up and wiping the blood off of his lip, amazed that Jeff didn't hit him also.

"Um…I'm going to get going, if any of them give you trouble just give me a call" Jeff said grabbing a box full of his stuff.

"sure, thanks" Olivia said, she was amazed how he was acting. He didn't hit Elliot, which she knew he wanted to. He was still protective over her and he yelled at his baby sister for her.

"Goodnight" Jeff said as he opened the door and left the apartment. It killed him that they were spending the night, but he was glad that he heard Olivia laughing and not crying for once in these past couple of days, he knew it was the best for her to have Elliot with her.

"Wow. Andy sure throws a good punch" Elliot said holding his jaw.

"Yea, never get in fights with them cause they spent most of their childhood in their fathers gym boxing" Olivia said smiling as she handed him an ice pack from the fridge.

"I don't need ice, I need you" Elliot said smiling and moving closer to her.

"Who knew detective Stabler was such a smooth talker," Olivia teased smiling as she closed the gap in between their bodies.

"Well I try, did it work?"

"You tell me," Olivia said smiling as she started kissing him. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Olivia woke up at 6. She looked over by her and Elliot was still sleeping. She smiled watching him, amazed at how comfortable they were with each other. She thought because they were friends before it would be weird but love always makes you comfortable. She smiled and got up out of bed. He woke up when she opened her closet.

"Hey you" He said smiling watching her.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" She asked turning around and smiling.

"Amazing, you?"

"Same, you want me to go make coffee?" She asked smiling since she hardly ever made coffee in the mornings since Jeff always had it ready for her.

"No, I'll make you coffee" Elliot said smiling as he got out of bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the bedroom.

Olivia just smiled and grabbed some jeans and a sweater. She looked at the sweater and realized that it was the one Jeff loved to see her in. She smiled and threw it back in the closet and grabbed another one.

"You want breakfast?" Elliot asked looking at the fridge.

"Only if you make it" Olivia said smiling watching him look inside the fridge.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Elliot said grabbing some eggs out of the fridge.

"That's what I like to hear…" Olivia started to say but started gagging and ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. Elliot followed her quickly.

"You ok?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know, same thing happened yesterday, but I don't feel sick at all," Olivia said as she just stood bent over by the toilet.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor just in case" Elliot suggested handing her a towel. Olivia grabbed the towel and turned on the water putting her face under and then wiped her face.

"Yea maybe, can you come with me?"

"Of course, I'll call Fin and Munch to tell them we might be late" Elliot said stroking her hair.

"Thanks" Olivia said with a smirk. Elliot smiled and went to the bedroom to get his cell phone.

"Hey Fin its me…Yea…just to let you know me and Liv might be a little late…no, not cause of something like that...she's sick…no I'm not lying…Fin she's sick I swear…Fine bye" Elliot talked in the phone and kept rolling his eyes. Olivia just smiled knowing exactly what Fin was trying to hint at.

"John is going to make so many theories about that call," Olivia said laughing as Elliot closed his phone. Elliot laughed and grabbed his jeans and pulled them on.

"Let's go," He said grabbing his car keys. Olivia just followed him.

Olivia sat on the table at the doctor's room. Elliot sat on the chair across from her.

"Ok. Ms. Benson, its not a flu, its something that lasts a little longer" The doctor said smiling as he came in the room carrying a paper pad. Olivia and Elliot looked at each not knowing what he was talking about and both thinking why the hell is he smiling.

"Ok, um…what's that something?" Olivia asked sort of confused and aggravated that he didn't just tell her.

"You have been pregnant for almost three weeks" Olivia's eyes just got wider, resembling Elliot's expression. Both of them shocked just staring at the doctor.

"Um…how didn't I know? I mean is that normal?" Olivia asked very fast, wanting the answers right away.

"Well yea, if you got pregnant right after your monthly cycle then you wouldn't know about it until a month," the doctor answered.

"Oh god…Liv…um…we drank, remember" Elliot said quietly not wanting to bring it up but when he realized he just blurted it out.

"Oh god…oh my god." Olivia said placing her hands over her mouth.

"Well morning sickness is a sign of a healthy pregnancy even this early on, since its only 3 weeks, and your already having morning sickness FAS might not occur" The doctor said looking at both of them.

"Oh ok, are you sure?" Olivia asked still in shock, and the doctors cheery attitude was pissing her off.

"There were experiments done with 400,000 women, all of whom had consumed alcohol during pregnancy. Not a single case of FAS occurred and no adverse effects on children were found when consumption was under 8.5 drinks per week." The doctor said satisfyingly. Elliot and Olivia felt like hitting him, he was too cheery and too happy.

"Ok, thank you doctor" Elliot said getting up, realizing Olivia was getting annoyed at him and she was still in shock

"No problem, congratulations, you will make great parents, have a good day" The doctor said smiling and left the room.

Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other. Knowing that it was Jeff's baby. Would this change everything? Would it change them being together?

"Hey, it will fine" Elliot said knowing he had to comfort her as much as possible at that moment.

"Yea, but how can I tell him?" Olivia said taking his hand as tears started forming in her eyes.

"You'll find a way, I'm here don't worry, if you want I'll be with you when you tell him if it makes it easier." Elliot said quietly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea and get you knocked out," Olivia said smiling "I need to tell him alone" She said as she rested her head on Elliot's chest.

"Ok, but if you need me, you know you can count on me" Elliot said kissing her on her head.

"I know, thanks, lets go so John and Fin don't start betting how long we might be gone" Olivia said smiling as she got off the table. Elliot smiled even though it was killing him that the women he loved was going to have another mans baby. He finally had the women of his dreams when he slept, but now a baby, her soon to be ex-husband's baby.

Olivia went outside the doctor's room and had a million thoughts in her head. Questions she wanted answers to but she was the only one that might know the answers. How in the world was she going to tell her husband she was about to divorce that she was having his child? Will things change with her and Elliot? She couldn't keep all these questions in her head since it was driving her insane. She knew Jeff would be happy and be there for her and their child but it would kill him to know that she wasn't going to change anything with Elliot even if she was pregnant. If it was before that they got a divorce then they might get together for the child, but not now, she wasn't going to let this ruin what she finally got and for so long wanted with Elliot. In her head she just kept thinking, love does make you do crazy things.


	5. I need to tell you something

A whole week passed by and Olivia still didn't have the courage to tell Jeff she was pregnant. They saw each other for divorce papers and when he came by to pick up his motorcycle from the buildings parking lot. She knew she couldn't tell him then since he proposed well they sat on his motorcycle. She remembered how he just proposed spontaneously after they made out on the bike, she couldn't help but remember how happy she was that night. Jeff lived with Lucas well he looked for apartments, he knew he had to get out of there since Casey was over all the time and them being so happy killed him inside.

Jeff sat on his Ducati in the back yard of Lucas's house. Cleaning it and trying to cover up what he scratched on the night he got engaged 'I love Olivia forever' it was scratched on the side of his bike.

Flashback 

"Don't do that to your bike, you love it" Olivia said smiling as she watched him get his keys.

"_But I love you more," Jeff said kissing her on the cheek. They sat facing each other on the bike._

"_Don't lie, you love that bike like it's your child, I've seen you…" Olivia said laughing but got interrupted._

"_Marry me," Jeff said looking into her eyes._

"_Are you talking to your bike again?" Olivia teased smiling._

"_I'm serious, Marry me Olivia " Jeff said placing his hands on her thighs and looking into her brown eyes._

"_What?…What are you doing?" Olivia asked watching him get off the bike and get down on one knee._

"_Will you marry me Olivia Benson?" He asked taking her hand, she just starred at him as her mouth dropped "Please with chocolate cherries on top, I'll even add your favorite, coffee, please marry me?" He tried again smiling._

"_Yes, of course" She said smiling pulling him by his hand to get up from the ground to hug him._

"_Good, now I have to do this" He said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his keys and started scratching her name in the black paint. _

_End Flashback _

"Hey Jeff" Casey said walking out from the back door. Lucas lived in the house that used to be Jeff's parents house, but when they passed away they left it for Andy who gave it to Lucas.

"Hi" Jeff said quietly getting some black paint that was sitting next to him.

"Cool bike, What is it?" Casey asked smiling as she sat down on one of the steps of the porch facing Jeff. She knew Olivia was pregnant since Olivia told her everything. Casey made sure she never let it slip.

"Thanks, it's a Ducati ST3, what you two up to tonight?" Jeff asked as he looked at the marking and wondered if he should cover it up.

"All I understood was Ducati and that's cause Luke loves your motorcycle. Bowling alley, you want to come?" Casey asked since she knew he never got out of the house and hardly ever smiled anymore. It scared her since he was always a happy guy and never let anyone be sad around him he always had to cheer them up.

"No thanks"

"You sure? It will be fun, since Luke sucks at bowling and I know you like to watch him lose by a girl" Casey said smiling in attempt to get him to smile. He didn't.

"No I'm fine, thanks," Jeff answered in the same sad face. He grabbed the black paint and covered the marking. In attempt to cover up the hurt that was killing him.

"Case you ready?" Lucas asked appearing from the door.

"Yea. Are you sure you don't want to come? The offer is still on the table" Casey tried again looking at Jeff.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Luke come here," Jeff said as he got off the bike. Lucas went down the stairs and over to his brother.

"What's up?"

"Here" Jeff said throwing the keys of the motorcycle toward Luke "Give a little throttle with your right hand. Don't race the engine, like last time," Jeff said giving him a look remembering when Luke almost blew his engine by not waiting to shift to second gear. He grinned at that thought cause Olivia was laughing so hard because she knew how to do it easily and Luke couldn't get it.

"You serious? You're going to let me drive your bike?" Lucas asked giving him a confused look.

"Yea, that's cause Casey is with you and I trust her, bring it back in one piece and fill up my gas tank" Jeff said as he walked up the steps of the porch "have fun" He called out as he went in the house.

"Motorcycle. Sexy" Casey teased as Lucas got on his brothers bike.

"What can I say, I'm just sexy like that, you coming or what?" Lucas asked smiling as he started up the motorcycle. Casey just smiled and sat behind him.

"Hey stud, might need this" Jeff said coming out of the house and holding up Lucas's wallet and two pairs of sunglasses.

"Oh I forgot" Lucas said getting off the bike and walking over to Jeff.

"Sunglasses will help with wind and wallet cause you might need driver's license, Casey sunglasses our liv's you can keep them or give it back, its up to you" Jeff said giving the stuff to Luke.

"Ok, thanks Jeff" Casey said, seeing Jeff get even more depressed as he mentioned Olivia.

"No problem, bye" Jeff said quietly and walked back in the house.

"Will he be ok?" Casey asked as she put on the sunglasses.

"He's been eating my food, watching my tv, so he doesn't have money problems" Lucas said sarcastically. Casey just smiled and gave him a look "He will get over it eventually, later then sooner he will get over her" Lucas said putting his hand on the clutch as he gave it gas and rode off.

Olivia took the day off, since the morning sickness became all day sickness. She sat on the couch and watched a movie. She looked at the clock at saw it was 3, she knew Elliot would come by soon since he told her he would bring her some food during his lunch brake. She finally heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" Olivia yelled out as she got up from the couch.

"Hurry up" She heard Elliot yell out sarcastically.

"Impatient today aren't we" Olivia said smiling as she opened the door.

"I got you food, you cant tease me" Elliot said smiling holding up a bag full of food.

"Sure I can," she said smiling as he came in.

"Ok, maybe you can" He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Of course I can. What did you bring me?" she asked looking into the bag playfully.

"Food, I think," He said smiling as he placed the bag on the counter top.

"Any of it approved by the food administration?"

"Probably not" Elliot said sarcastically smiling. Olivia just smiled rolling her eyes as she took food out of the bag.

"Hey, since I'm feeling better now, I was thinking of going to talk to Jeff since I have a day off" Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

"Ok, are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yea, it passed, and I think its time for him to know"

"Ok, when are you going?" Elliot asked looking up at her.

"After we eat," Olivia answered and looked at her food again.

It was 5 when Olivia arrived at Lucas's house since she knew he was staying there. She could hear Jeff yelling and cursing at Lucas and Andy and them laughing hysterically. She rang the doorbell. Casey answered the door laughing.

"Hey. What's going on? I can hear you guys out here," Olivia asked with a confused look. Casey finally stopped laughing and moved out of the doorway for her to come in.

"Andy and Luke are trying to make him shower since he has been moping around here and doesn't want to do anything, we finally got him to eat something else then cake or chips" Casey answered smiling.

"Oh god, you guys are mean" Olivia said smiling as she heard Andy and Lucas fighting with Jeff in the bathroom.

"Guys its cold, stop or I'll kick your ass, c'mon stop" Jeff yelled standing in the shower with his clothes still on as he tried to get out, Andy and Lucas grabbed him and pushed him in with their clothes also on.

"Stop being a baby, just get in there," Andy yelled holding him under the shower.

"Plus your making my house smell bad, were doing community service" Lucas said laughing as he grabbed some shampoo.

"Go to hell, you can do that for community service, you stupid assholes" Jeff yelled getting really pissed off at them.

"Its not like she died, god you over exaggerate your problems too much" Andy said pouring shampoo on Jeff's head.

"For me she did, you don't know what its like to lose someone that way, maybe I want to be depressed just leave me alone" Jeff yelled pushing them off.

Casey and Olivia just stood by the door and listened. Both feeling bad that Jeff was so depressed and bothering him was the only way he would talk about. Casey knew that since he did that a lot over the week. She took Olivia to the backyard cause she knew Jeff said everything he felt when he was angry at Luke and Andy and she didn't want Olivia to hear everything and make her feel horrible.

"You want us to give up on you, well luckily for you we were never fans of listening" Luke said holding Jeff as the water poured down.

"Just leave me alone, I want to feel depressed that I lost her, depression is the only thing that works when I lose my wife to one of my friends" Jeff said still trying to leave the shower.

"No, you're taking this shower" Andy said pulling him back. Jeff finally gave up and stood there letting the water hit him in the face.

"He listened to me say my vows to her, its not fair" he mumbled looking at the ground.

"You have to get over it, you said it yourself you want her to be happy," Andy said placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"I do want her to be happy, but me dieing over it was never part of my good intentions"

"Take this shower and then we can go see a movie or something so you would stop moping around" Lucas said patting him on the shoulder as he got out of the shower with Andy following him, both of the guys were soaked.

"I don't think me getting over it will come anytime soon," Jeff said as he took off his wet shirt. Andy and Luke said nothing "guys?" both of them turned around and looked at him "thanks" they smiled and left the bathroom.

Olivia looked at the motorcycle as she sat in the backyard. Casey sat next to her and just watched her look at it.

"You ok?" Casey finally asked looking at her best friend.

"Yea, I'm fine, how's Jeff being doing?" Olivia asked looking at Casey, she knew that Casey and Jeff were good friends and she was kind of jealous that Casey knew how he felt better then she did this week.

"He took a week off of work, has been sitting on the couch or locked in his room the whole time, hardly ever smiles" Casey said honestly. Olivia just looked at the bike and got up to sit on it.

She looked at where he covered up the marking, it killed her that he did that, but it probably made him feel better.

"You know he proposed on this bike," Olivia said tracing the handlebars.

"He did?" Casey asked as she got up and went over to the bike.

"Yea, one night I caught him sitting on it in the middle of the night, I sat down with him and after all the making out he just proposed out of no where" Olivia said smiling.

"He is such a stubborn ass," Luke said coming out of the house still in his wet clothes.

"He finally gave up?" Casey asked smiling looking at him.

"Yea after almost killing us…Oh Olivia hi" Andy said as he froze looking at Olivia, freaked out since the night he hit Elliot.

"Hi Andy, relax I'm not here to kill you" Olivia said smiling.

"Damn I was just going to put ten bucks on her pulling out her gun" Luke said smiling.

"10 bucks on her kicking his ass" Casey said smiling.

"Your so on" Luke responded smiling.

"Casey you lose, I'm not going to kick his ass" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Damn, and I was up for a good beat down for Andy, Luke I'll give you a kiss, call it even?" Casey offered looking at Luke.

"Deal" He said smiling giving her a Hi-Five.

"No wonder Jeff is so depressed, you two make him depressed" Andy said rolling his eyes.

"We do not, we simply encourage him by kissing in front of him" Luke said smiling, Andy gave him a look "You should try it sometime Andy, c'mon tell us when was the last time you got laid?" Lucas teased laughing, Andy looked at him and started chasing him. Luke started laughing and ran for the front yard.

"They are so weird" Olivia said smiling.

"Yea they have been beating each other up this whole week, since Jeff never separates them now" Casey answered smiling as Luke ran by both of the girls.

"Who do masturbate to?" Luke yelled out as Andy chased him. "Diane Lane?" Luke asked smiling as he ran behind Jeff's bike.

"You better knock it off or I'll hurt you" Andy threatened.

"Unfaithful or Under the Tuscan sun?" Luke asked smiling as he ran behind Olivia.

"Luke leave him alone," Olivia said rolling her eyes, standing in between them.

"I bet its both, cant blame you she has amazing legs" Luke provoked on purpose. Andy rolled his eyes and pretended to move to the side but grabbed Lucas and wrestled him to the ground.

"What was that you shrimp?" Andy asked holding Luke's neck in a headlock.

"This hurts, but its ok, I get laid once in awhile unlike you," Luke said smiling as he lay on the grass. Andy squeezed his neck harder "you don't need to be mad just cause I'm good looking, relax sweetheart we'll find you a nice boy" Luke said laughing hysterically. Olivia and Casey just watched and smiled.

"Knock it off!" Jeff yelled as he came out of the house, only in a pair of dry jeans after his shower.

"But Jeff, Andy is mad cause we still didn't find him a homosexual friend" Luke said laughing as he wrestled with Andy on the grass.

"I'm not gay, Casey did he tell you he is gay?" Andy said smiling as they fought each other. Jeff grabbed both of them and separated them.

"Knock it off or only guys will be interested in you after I beat you up" Jeff threatened starring at each one of them.

"Andy guess what?" Luke said smiling.

"What's that?" Andy asked smiling.

"He took a shower, my house wont be smelling like his depression anymore" Luke said laughing, Andy started laughing also. Jeff hit both of them in the back of the head.

"Lets go away from this house, so Jeff doesn't kill you two" Casey said smiling pulling Andy and Luke in the house.

"Hey" Olivia said quietly. Jeff turned around not even realizing she was there the whole time.

"Oh hi, when did you get here?"

"While they were making you take a shower" Olivia said with a smirk. Jeff blushed since he didn't want her to know how sad he was.

"Oh that, I was…that was nothing…I mean…" Jeff said not sure how to recover from his embarassment.

"Don't worry about it, I came to talk to you about something" Olivia said putting her hands in the pocket of her jeans. Jeff saw it and new she did that when she was nervous.

"Ok, lets go in the house" Jeff said pointing to the house.

"Sure" Olivia said smiling and walked up the stairs. Jeff followed and without realizing he did what he always would do when she walked in front of him. He looked at her ass. He realized what he was doing and quickly looked up. Olivia smiled walking up the stairs knowing what he was doing since he always did it but she didn't say anything she just walked in the house.

"You want anything to drink?" Jeff asked opening the fridge trying to forget how amazing she looked in those jeans.

"No, I'm fine, thanks" Olivia said smiling as she leaned on the counter top.

"Yes you are…I mean can I get you anything?" Jeff said quickly trying to cover up his flirting. He felt like hitting himself for flirting with her but he just smirked thinking she does look very fine in those tight jeans.

"No, I'm good" Jeff felt like throwing himself off a bridge. _Is she trying to turn me on cause that's exactly what she is doing, is she trying to flirt cause everything she says sounds sexual to me? Jeff stop checking her out, say something. _His mind was going crazy with thinking.

"Ok, um…what did you need to talk about?" Jeff asked trying to get his mind off of her looking so sexy in the kitchen. _Stop thinking she is sexy she is not yours, Jeff c'mon get over yourself._

"Well I just came to tell you something" Olivia said playing with a napkin that was next to her. _Well that was smooth Olivia and you call yourself a detective, get it together and just tell him your having his child._ Her mind was about to explode.

"Ok sure, what's up?" Jeff asked looking up at her. _Please let this be good news, cause if she says something like her and Elliot are engaged I swear I'll kill myself cause that's the last thing I need now._

"You know that morning when I got sick?" Olivia asked slowly trying to ease in the news._ Olivia stop hinting and just tell him, this would have been easier if he had a shirt on, stop looking at his body and just tell him._

"Yea how could I forget that weekend" Jeff said looking down. _Well congrats Jeff you totally suck about forgetting things and not putting them into people's face._

"Well that was morning sickness, Jeff, I'm pregnant" Olivia said looking at him, she looked at the napkin she had in her hands and it was tiny little pieces by now.

"Ok, um…well I'm not sure what you want me to say" Jeff said scratching his head. _Is she trying to kill me? Why in the world would is she telling me she is pregnant? Why would I want to know if she is having his baby?_

"Ok, well you don't need to say anything at this moment, but I just thought that you should know" Olivia said sort of nervously, sort of surprised he wasn't hugging her at that moment. _Hello earth to Olivia, come in Benson, tell him it's his baby before he kills himself. _"It's yours" Olivia blurted out once she realized she never told him that.

"Oh my god, liv, are you trying to kill me? I thought it was his, I was about to jump off a freaking bridge," Jeff said throwing up his hands in the air and rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I didn't tell you that," Olivia said scratching her head. "So do you have something to say know that you know its yours?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week, I found out the day after you asked for a divorce, but I have been pregnant for a month now, anything else you want to say?" Olivia asked smirking.

"Yea I do, but I don't know if it's appropriate at this moment in our lives" Jeff asked returning the smirk. She gave him a confusing look wondering what he would say "I love you, but not sure if its appropriate right now even if it is true" He said smiling as he walked over to her.

"Yea, it is appropriate, I love you too" She said smiling as she hugged him, she wished he had a shirt on so she didn't have to touch all of his muscles and totally get turned on.

Jeff wrapped his hands around her and hugged her, he couldn't help but look down at her body and smile. He wished she would have found out before so they could at least have sex after finding out they were having a child together. While he was wishing for stuff he knew would never come true he wished she never did what she did. They should be kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other and how happy they were that they were going to have a family. It was killing him not being able to kiss his wife after finding out she was going to have his child.


	6. A day with her new love

Five years past by. Olivia had a girl named Haley who is 5 years old. Lucas and Casey got married after 3 years of dating. Elliot and Olivia moved in together after Haley was born.

Olivia's alarm started buzzing at 6. Jeff was supposed to pick her up that morning.

"El get that," She mumbled sleepily. Elliot turned and hit the alarm to go off.

"Time to get up" Elliot said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't want to" Olivia mumbled smiling. Elliot smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Kisses early in the morning, I like that" Olivia said smiling.

"Well I like you" Elliot said smiling.

"I would like to show you how much I like you but I have to wake up Haley cause Jeff is supposed to pick her up soon" She said giving him a kiss and getting out of bed.

"Did I tell you I'm going to spend the day with the kids tomorrow?" He asked getting out of bed also.

"No, what time you going?"

"I'm picking up Dickie from school and then getting the girls and were going to see what were going to do" Elliot answered grabbing a dress shirt.

"Ok, you want breakfast?" Olivia asked pulling on a pair of jeans.

"You making some?" He asked smiling.

"No, but if you want it then I'll make it" She answered smiling.

"No we can just get something on the way to work"

"Ok, I'm going to go wake up Haley" Olivia said pulling on a shirt and heading to her daughters room.

"Haley honey, c'mon its time to get up" Olivia whispered gently rubbing her back.

"Is daddy here yet?" Haley mumbled sleepily.

"No, but he will be here soon so why don't you get ready, ok?" Olivia said stroking her hair.

"Ok" Haley mumbled and got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Olivia got up and went to make coffee. She heard the doorbell and knew it was Jeff. She answered the door and smiled when she saw him. His hair was messy, his dress shirt not tucked in and his tie just hanging around his neck.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked smiling and moving out of the doorway.

"I fell asleep at my desk last night working on a case, you got some coffee?" Jeff asked yawning.

"Of course, Haley is getting ready she should be out soon, she spending the day with Luke today?" Olivia asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"Yea, he has the day off and she wanted to spend the day with Uncle Luke and Aunt Casey plus I have a case to close so I'm ok with that" Jeff said with a smirk. Olivia retuned the smirk and poured two cups of coffee, one for her and one for Elliot.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Elliot said smiling as he came out of the room and looking at Jeff.

"The last word is right" Jeff said smirking. The two of them became nice to each other after fighting at the hospital when Olivia was giving birth and Cragen gave them a long lecture. Both of them agreed not to tell Olivia they fought since it would upset her.

"Daddy, daddy" Haley yelled out coming out of the bathroom and running over to Jeff.

"Hey sweetie" Jeff said smiling and picking her up.

"I'm spending the day with uncle Luke right?" Haley asked wrapping her small hands around Jeff's neck.

"Yes you are," Jeff answered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have some coffee?" She asked starring at his coffee cup.

"No, you wont like it trust me"

"You don't know that" She said smartly.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"No," She answered looking at the ground. Jeff saw she was disappointed and he hated that.

"You want to try it?" He asked, she looked up and smiled nodding.

"Don't give her coffee" Elliot said looking at him. Jeff rolled his eyes and ignored him. He gave Haley a small sip and she spit it out right away.

"Told you" Jeff said smiling.

"That's gross," Haley said wiping her mouth.

"Told you, see I don't lie to you, now go get ready" Jeff said giving her a kiss and putting her down. She ran to her room.

"I'm going to help her, be right back" Olivia said and followed her into her room. Jeff and Elliot just stood there uncomfortably not knowing what to do.

"So you guys have a case going on?" Jeff finally asked to fill in the silence.

"Yea, it's a pedophile ring at a modeling agency, you?" Elliot asked trying to make them standing there a little more comfortable.

"Yea, this group reads certain books and finds scenes from it and reenacts them and not the acting type of way, I was up all night reading a book and trying to figure out their next move" Jeff answered. Elliot just nodded and they waited for Olivia to come out.

"The princess is ready" Olivia said smiling holding Haley's hand and coming out of the room.

"The princess is beautiful," Elliot said smiling.

"Its genetic" Jeff said smiling.

"You got it Sparky" Haley said smiling and taking Jeff's hand.

"I need to find her a new nickname for me" Jeff said smiling and picking her up.

"How about Skipper?" Haley suggested smiling.

"No, lets go" Jeff said smiling and walking to the door.

"Elmo?" Haley asked laughing.

"No, we'll talk about this later, give your mom a kiss and lets go bother uncle Luke and aunt Casey" Jeff said smiling letting Haley lean in to give Olivia a kiss.

"Have fun and be good ok?" Olivia said giving her a kiss.

"Sure, bye Elliot" Haley said smiling and waving at Elliot.

"Bye Haley" Elliot said smiling.

"Lets go Elmo" Haley said smiling and hugging Jeff.

"Not Elmo, lets just keep it with Sparky" Jeff said giving her a kiss and opening the door.

"Ok, Mr. Picky" Haley teased laughing hysterically.

"Looks like your going to have a fun morning" Olivia said laughing.

"Yea, I'll see you later" Jeff said smiling going out the apartment.

"Ok, bye" Olivia said smiling closing the door as Jeff walked down the stairs with their daughter in his arms.

"Lets get ready for work" Elliot said putting down the cup. Olivia nodded and followed him to their room.

They arrived at the precinct around 7. John and Fin already talking about what they found out on their case.

"You guys know something that we don't?" Olivia asked watching them talking and taking off her jacket.

"A lot of things, but we found something new on the case" John said smirking.

"Care to share with us?" Elliot asked taking off his jacket.

"The modeling agency is looking for a model, well a buyer in a weird way, and maybe we can get someone in there as undercover," Fin said.

"Cool, liv you up for it?" Elliot asked smiling at Olivia.

"If she was a white male with chiseled abs and hazel eyes, she might be up for it" John said reading his notes.

"Ok, I'll do it, we can get me some contacts and make my eyes hazel" Elliot suggested.

"They want natural hazel eyes and someone not with a receding hairline," Fin said reading his own notes and shrugging at Elliot who just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I got an idea who we can get" Olivia spoke up.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"Jeff, he has hazel eyes," Olivia suggested.

"Ok, I guess" Elliot said shrugging.

"Should we go ask him?" Fin asked seeing Elliot was kind of skeptic to ask his girlfriends ex-husband for a favor.

"No, I'll ask him" Olivia said.

"I'll go with you" John said trying to ease off Elliot from asking a favor.

"Ok, me and Elliot can do more research" Fin said.

"Ok, lets go John" Olivia said taking her coat. John nodded and followed her.

It was 9 when they got to the FBI building.

"So where is Jeff?" John asked going through a hallway.

"Probably in his office" Olivia said walking with him down the hall to Jeff's office.

"Michaels get him!" An agent yelled out behind them. Both of them turned around and saw a big guy with handcuffs hit an agent and start running. Olivia knew Jeff was near by since the agent yelled out his last name.

"Got him!" Jeff yelled as he ran out of an office and tackled the guy down.

"Nicely done Jeff" Huang said appearing from his own office after he heard noise.

"Stupid ass criminals never listen" Jeff mumbled grabbing the guy by his neck and pulling him up.

"They are not supposed to that's why they are criminals" Huang said smiling.

"No lecture now doc please, I'll tune in the lesson next time" Jeff said smirking.

"You owe me 10 dollars on the Lakers game," Huang told him. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Stupid dick weed " The guy mumbled as Jeff dragged him.

"Not what your mom said last night," Jeff said smiling. The guy turned to swing at him, Jeff duct and hit him.

"He will make a great model," John said smirking. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Huang asked coming up to them.

"Came to see Jeff so we can make him a model in a pedophile ring" John answered smirking.

"George they need you to shrink that asshole" Jeff said coming out of the interrogation room and walking towards them.

"Well thank you for the wording" Huang said rolling his eyes.

"Sure. Did you do the session with my perp?" Jeff asked.

"I was going to until you tackled a man outside my office"

"Just be lucky I didn't shoot him cause that would really disturb your reading" Jeff teased smiling.

"Shut up" Huang said with a smirk and walked away.

"What are you two doing here?" Jeff asked looking at John and Olivia.

"Came to ask you for a favor" John answered.

"What's up?"

"Lets go to your office" Olivia suggested. Jeff nodded and led him to his office.

They went in the office and Olivia just looked at all the pictures he had of Haley, some of her and him but mostly Haley. Jeff closed the door and sat at his desk. John and Olivia sat across from him.

"What's the favor you need?" Jeff asked.

"We have a case with a pedophile ring in a modeling agency and we need a model" John told him.

"Where do I come in?"

"We need you as the model since you match the description the agency is looking for" Olivia answered.

"Ok, I closed my case this morning so sure, when?" Jeff asked

"As soon as possible" Olivia answered.

"Sure. Let me tell my AD and I'll meet you guys at the precinct," Jeff said getting up.

"Ok, thanks, we'll see you there" John said shaking his hand.

"No problem" Jeff said with a smirk and left his office.

They arrived at the technical assistance at 12.

"This your model?" A tech guy asked when Olivia, John and Jeff walked in.

"Yea, this is him, Jeff our tech guy Mike, Mike this is Jeff, FBI" Olivia introduced. Jeff shook hands with Mike.

"Here's you're first thing," Mike said handing him a pair of sunglasses.

"Nice shades, they Armani?" Jeff asked looking at the glasses.

"Yea since you're going in as a model, they also have camera in there so we can see everything you see. This is the other thing," Mike said handing him a belt.

"I was going to buy one but I guess I'll take this" Jeff said smiling taking the belt.

"Tracking device" Mike said smiling. Jeff just nodded. "Last thing is your wire" Mike said handing him a small packet of a condom.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked looking at him.

"Keep it in your pocket, they wont suspect, the wire is in there" Mike told him.

"Oh, I thought you were just happy to see me" Jeff said smiling and looking at Mike. Olivia just smiled.

They went back to the precinct to review his story.

"Hey model" Fin said smiling as Jeff walked in dressed in expensive clothes.

"Hey," Jeff said smiling.

"Here's your ID" Elliot said handing Jeff an ID.

"Bobby Peterson?" Jeff asked reading the ID. Elliot smiled and shrugged. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"Here's your file, they wanted specific characteristics of their buyers that's why your here" Fin said handing him a file. Jeff looked at over.

"That's sick" Jeff said disgusted by the idea that the agency had specific pedophiles they wanted.

"They know Olivia and Elliot cause they questioned the models, but John and I will be shadowing you" Fin told him. Jeff just nodded.

"What do you need me to find out?" Jeff asked.

"See who is leader of the ring, who controls everyone, your going in as the buyer of the kids and the person who sent you is Jacob Lewinsky, we arrested him already" Olivia informed him.

"Make sure you act conceded and smug" Fin told him.

"He has the conceded part down" Olivia teased smiling. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

Fin and John were sitting in the waiting room of the agency to watch Jeff and listening to everything. Elliot and Olivia were watching the video and listening from the van outside.

Jeff walked in with his sunglasses on and expansive clothes and his hair done nicely.

"You must be Bobby, friend of Mr. Lewinksy," A man said walking up to him.

"The one and only" Jeff said smiling and chewing on gum to seem like a bad ass.

"Do you have some ID on you?" The man asked.

"Of course, its also a good picture of me, but which isn't if you know what I mean" Jeff said smiling and pulled out the ID Elliot gave him earlier.

"Right this way Mr. Peterson" The man said leading him to another man.

"Call me Bobby," Jeff said with a smirk.

"All right Bobby, this is Mr. Zenir he will show you everything," The man said smirking.

"Nice to meet you Bobby" Mr. Zenir said shaking his Jeff's hand.

"You too, you got some chicks here or is it all dicks," Jeff said smugly.

"Of course, come with me" Mr.Zenir said smugly and left the room. Fin got up and followed a couple of seconds behind.

"Let me go and interrupt him so Jeff can hit on me so he gives him a pass" Olivia suggested. Elliot just nodded. Olivia left the van and went into the building.

"So where are the honeys?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Well let's go find the bee and we will find the honey," Mr. Zenir said with a smirk.

"Mr. Zenir can I speak to you?" Olivia asked putting up her badge.

"You guys have cops here?" Jeff asked pretending to be nervous.

"No, No, these cops are the sex police and they like to harass us cause we are a modeling agency" Mr. Zenir reassured him.

"Really? Sex Police? I like sex, how about you honey?" Jeff said smugly and leaned on the wall right next to Olivia.

"Elliot is going to kill him," John whispered to Fin. Fin smiled and both of the guys watched from far away.

"And you are?" Olivia asked looking at Jeff.

"Bobby no need for last names, I'm your dream come true," Jeff said smiling and looking at her up and down.

"You wish. Mr.Zenir I will stop by later to interview some of your models" Olivia said and walked away.

"That's okay, she's too old, I like my honey young" Jeff said smirking.

"Well let's find that young honey" Mr.Zenir smirking said and led him to a room.

"How old you got?" Jeff asked.

"From 5 to 10, boy or girl?" Mr.Zanir asked.

"Either, that's the perfect age, price?" Jeff asked.

"10 grand for each hour, cash only" Mr.Zanir said.

"Can I choose? I like specific characteristics" Jeff said with a smirk.

"You tell me and I will get you your dream job" Mr.Zanir said with a smirk.

"Good, start by putting your hands behind your back, your under arrest" John said coming into the room with everyone else following him.

Mr. Zenir looked from them to Jeff who was smiling. He started running for the emergency exit. Jeff and Elliot ran after him, Jeff tackled him and pressed his knee on his back.

"Nice tackle" Elliot said pulling out his handcuffs.

"Thanks" Jeff said and pressed his knee harder. Mr.Zanir screamed. "Oh does that hurt my fault" Jeff said smiling and getting off. Elliot put the handcuffs on him and pulled him up.

"Am I done here or you need something else?" Jeff asked walking with Olivia.

"No you're done, thanks though," Olivia said with a smirk.

"Sure, it was fun working with you" Jeff said smiling and taking off his sunglasses and everything that he got.

"Yea same here, are you going to come by for Elliot's birthday?"

"I'll see, but thanks for the invite, I'm going to go" Jeff said with a smirk as they stepped out of the agency and handing all the stuff to her.

"Ok, bye" Olivia said waving as he walked away.

Olivia and Elliot went back to the precinct to interrogate Mr.Zenir. They sat at their desks while Fin and John questioned him.

"Hey were you ok with Jeff working with us today?" Olivia asked in a low voice looking up at Elliot.

"Yea," Elliot answered in a low voice still looking at his papers.

"Oh c'mon, I can tell when something is bothering you, why didn't you want him to work with us?"

"Its fine, he helped us get the guy, its no big deal"

"C'mon tell me" Olivia tried again.

"Cause he's your ex-husband and it was weird for him to spend the whole day with us, you know its weird for us to spend an hour with each other let alone a whole day" Elliot answered honestly looking up at her.

"I know it's hard for you two to get along but it was just business, so lets just forget about it ok?" Olivia suggested looking at him.

"Sure, lets go see what Fin and John found out" Elliot suggested getting up, Olivia nodded and followed him.

Jeff arrived at Luke and Casey's house later that evening. He rang the doorbell and Casey answered.

"Hey Jeff" She said smiling as she moved out of the doorway for him to come in.

"Hey Casey, where's Haley?" He asked as he came in and flopped down on their couch.

"She's in the backyard playing basketball with Luke, what's wrong with you?" Casey asked sitting next to her brother in law.

"I just spent the day with liv and Elliot," He answered.

"Oh yea they told me you helped them with the case,"

"I felt like hitting Elliot all day, we hate to spend a couple of minutes with each other and a whole day just sucks, I know liv felt uncomfortable through the whole thing," Jeff said and rested his head on the couch.

"Honey I know you might not be able to get over what happened for a long time since you have a daughter together and both of you are there for her so you guys will always be around each other and maybe that's a good thing" Casey said putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but it's weird seeing them together, before when I saw him it was Elliot her partner, now its Elliot her boyfriend" Jeff said just starring at the ceiling.

"Why don't you go play basketball with Luke and Haley, you might feel better not thinking about" Casey suggested. Jeff nodded and got up.

"Thanks for talking to me" Jeff said taking off his tie.

"Of course, you can always talk to me" Casey said with a smirk. He nodded and went to the backyard. Casey just watched him walk away, knowing he was completely broken inside spending the day with his ex-wife and her boyfriend. She knew he would never get over what happened just hoping he was trying to get over it.

A/N: I gotten mixed reviews, some people want Jeff and Olivia, some people want Elliot and Olivia, so tell me what you want! The popular vote wins! I can go either way cause I have transition for Jeff and Olivia to happen in my mind already, but its up to you!


	7. Birthday parties could be fun

A/N: I have to hand it to the E/O shippers out there; you guys sure love your EO-ness! Jeff and liv voters, sorry but not as many of you out there, a good number of you were voting for that but the EO took over, so enough of my blabbering lets just read shall we? Enjoy!

It was Elliot's birthday and Olivia was planning a surprise party for him. Fin and John were supposed to take him out for drinks while Olivia set everything up at her apartment and for people to arrive. The apartment was already half full with detectives from work or friends.

Olivia got the food ready and kept answering the door as people showed up. Another knock on the door came. She went to answer it.

"Well this is weird" Olivia said smiling seeing Luke, Casey and Cragen at the door.

"We showed at the same time by coincidence, it wasn't planned" Luke said smiling handing her a gift. Cragen handed her a box as well

"Well that explains it, thanks for the gift. Luke you mind going to wake up Haley she fell asleep in her room" Olivia asked as she put the two gifts down on a table full of gifts.

"Sure" Luke answered and headed for Haley's room.

"I'm going to go talk to Warner" Cragen said and went over to Melinda and her husband.

"I'm going to hang out with you" Casey said smiling as she helped Olivia set more food up.

"How's married life going?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Fun" Casey said smiling as Luke came out carrying Haley on his back.

"Where's daddy?" Haley asked sleepily.

"I don't think daddy will come" Olivia told her.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"He has to work" Luke answered quickly. Not wanting to tell her the truth that Jeff and Elliot didn't get along.

"Oh" Haley mumbled and rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Hey stranger, you want some chocolate milk?" Casey asked smiling.

"Yup" Haley said lifting up her head with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go visit that Nesquik bunny" Luke said carrying her over to the kitchen.

"Jeff isn't coming?" Casey asked.

"Probably not," Olivia answered as her phone rang once and stopped "John and Fin are close with Elliot" Olivia said.

"You guys made a signal?" Casey teased smiling.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled smiling and got everyone to be quiet and she turned off all the lights.

"Stupid darkness" Haley mumbled, everyone laughed and tried to be quiet again.

Luke took Haley into his arms and sneaked behind Casey on purpose and squeezed her butt gently. Casey jumped and slapped his hand. He just smiled; she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Lets steal something of Olivia's while its dark" Luke said out loud. Everyone giggled

"Shut up Luke" Casey whispered.

"Yea, Shut up Luke" They heard Melinda say from the couch.

"Shut up Melinda" Luke said smiling.

"Shut up everybody" Cragen said smiling.

"Be quiet they're coming" Olivia whispered as she heard footsteps.

"You guys don't need to walk me here, its not like I'm drunk" They heard Elliot say as he unlocked the door.

"Shut up and look" Fin said smiling and flipped the light switch.

"Surprise!" The whole apartment yelled out.

"Oh, wow, Hi" Elliot said smiling looking at everyone.

"Happy birthday" Olivia said smiling hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Yuck!" Haley said disgusted.

"Kissing is Yuck, that's why you should never do it" Luke said smiling and putting her on his back again.

"Thank you everyone for showing up" Elliot said smiling as he went around to say hi to everyone at the party.

"Great surprise, I almost got a heart attack," Luke said smiling.

"You'll live" Olivia said smiling as she took Haley off his back.

"Hopefully," Luke said and took Casey's hand "Lets go eat Olivia's food" He said pulling Casey toward the pizza. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mommy can daddy come?" Haley asked wrapping her hands around her neck.

"I don't know if he can honey" Olivia said.

"Can we call him and ask?"

"Um…he is probably busy"

"Elliot?" Haley called out.

"Yea?" Elliot asked stopping his conversation with Cragen and walking over to her.

"Can you call daddy and ask him if he can come cause he will listen to you cause its your birthday" Haley asked.

"Um…Haley I think your dad is at work" Elliot said glancing at Olivia looking for an answer.

"Please" Haley pleaded with her puppy face. The same puppy face Jeff had.

"Put that puppy face away and we will call him to ask" Olivia said kissing her on the cheek Haley just smiled. "I'll be right back," Olivia said smiling at Elliot. He smiled and nodded and went back to Cragen.

Olivia went into Haley's room with her and took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Michaels"

"Hey Jeff its me" Olivia said as she heard him answer.

"Oh hey liv, what's up?"

"Haley wants you at Elliot's party and I called to ask if you want to come"

"Oh…um…I'm kind of on a date"

"First date?" Olivia asked smirking.

"No, month long"

"Well if it's been a month then bring her over, Haley really wants you here and she wont stop asking for you until you're here" Olivia said smiling. She wanted to meet this woman more then anything.

"Hold on" He said. She could hear him talking to someone but she couldn't understand what was being said, "Yea, sure, we'll stop by," He said in the phone again.

"Ok, great, see you soon" Olivia said smiling.

"Ok, bye" He said and hung up. Olivia hung up as well.

"Is Daddy coming?" Haley asked looking up at Olivia.

"Yes daddy is coming. Lets go back to the party and wait for him" Olivia said taking her hand and walking out of the room with her. "Honey go talk to Aunt Casey for a second ok?"

"Ok" Haley said and went toward Casey as Elliot came by Olivia.

"You call him?" Elliot asked standing by Olivia.

"Yea, he is on a date so I told him to bring her as well, you enjoying your party?" Olivia asked smiling as she took his hand.

"Very much, thank you" He answered smiling and pulling her closer.

"I think your enjoying it too much" Olivia teased getting closer to his face.

"Are you going to show me how much I'm enjoying it later?" He whispered.

"I'll see" Olivia teased and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled and walked away on purpose so he would look at her. He did.

"Hey Elliot" Luke said grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"Hey Luke" Elliot said turning around to face him. "How's the marriage to an ADA going?" Elliot teased.

"Good" Luke answered smiling. "I thought your kids were going to be here"

"Oh, well they were supposed to but Kathy took them to her mothers and didn't want to drive here" Elliot said looking at the floor.

"Oh ok…well I'm going to go hang out with George, Happy birthday by the way" Luke said as he passed by him and went toward Huang.

"Thanks" Elliot mumbled.

"Hey what's wrong?" Olivia asked coming over to him.

"Nothing" Elliot answered forcing a smile on his face.

"It's something, what is it?" Olivia tried again.

"Just the kids aren't here, but lets not let it ruin the party, ok?" Elliot said taking her hand.

"Ok" Olivia agreed.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Olivia said and went to open the door.

"Hey" Jeff said with a smirk. Next to him was a woman who had a nice figure, blue eyes, long brown hair and a gorgeous smile.

"Hi, come in" Olivia said moving out of the doorway. She knew the women since it was Haley's Kindergarten teacher.

"You met each other before probably, Olivia this is Sarah, Sarah this is Olivia" Jeff introduced.

"Yea we met, hi again," Sarah said smiling and shaking hands with Olivia.

"Hey Jeff" Luke called out from the kitchen as he mixed chocolate milk for Haley.

"Daddy, Daddy" Haley yelled running up to him. "Hi Ms. K" Haley said waving at Sarah and jumping into Jeff's arms.

"Hey you" Jeff said picking her up.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Haley questioned wrapping her small hands around his neck.

"I…I had some work to do" Jeff said knowing that would be what Olivia would have told her.

"Oh, ok. Ms. K what are you doing here?" Haley asked looking at her teacher.

"Ms. K and I are friends, so she is going to hang out with us tonight" Jeff answered.

"Cool. Uncle Luke where is that milk?" Haley yelled out looking at Luke.

"Coming, Jeez relax" Luke said giving her the milk and taking her into his arms.

"Sarah this is my brother Luke" Jeff introduced. "That's his wife Casey," He said pointing at Casey.

"Well nice to meet all of you" Sarah said smiling.

"Uncle Luke your chocolate milk is bad. Ms. K can you make me chocolate milk like the one in school?" Haley asked giving Luke the milk and looking at Sarah.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Sarah said smiling at Jeff and taking Haley and going into the kitchen.

"Luke go give her the Nesquik" Olivia told him. Luke nodded and left. "So your dating Haley's teacher" Olivia said looking at Jeff.

"So?" He asked looking at her.

"Isn't that going to be weird for Haley, I mean seeing her teacher and her father together is going to make her think she can do whatever she wants in school" Olivia said crossing her arms on her chest.

"No it wont" Jeff said putting his hands in his pocket and walking over to a table to get a drink. Olivia followed.

"Why do you have to date her teacher?" Olivia asked in a low voice standing by him.

"Because we like each other, why do you have a problem with this?" Jeff asked in a low voice as he put ice in a glass.

"Because Haley will feel weird about it," Olivia answered in a low voice.

"No she wont, she likes her teacher, she's in Kindergarten for gods sake, I promise I wont date her Algebra teacher when she is in high school" Jeff said smirking.

"Did Haley see you two together before? Did she see you kiss her teacher before?" Olivia asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Elliot asked coming over to them.

"Everything is fine, Happy birthday," Jeff said as he poured Vodka into two glasses. He finally got out of the habit of not drinking because of Olivia after two years of their divorce.

"Thanks. Your date seems nice" Elliot said trying to lighten the mood.

"She is. She is Haley's Kindergarten teacher and Jeff is dating her," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"When I want advice about who I date from my ex-wife I'll ask you, otherwise leave me alone" Jeff said getting annoyed and walked away from them.

"You ok?" Elliot asked putting his hand on her back.

"I'm fine," Olivia said running a hand through her hair and looking at Jeff hand a drink to Sarah.

"You sure?" Elliot tried again as he gently rubbed her back.

"Yea, I'm fine" Olivia said forcing a small smile looking over at Elliot.

"Ok, lets go get something to eat" Elliot said smiling and taking her hand. She smiled and followed him to the table of full of food.

After an hour Elliot started opening up his presents. Haley fell asleep on the couch her feet on Jeff's lap and Sarah sitting next to him. Casey and Luke were sitting on the floor next to each other. Olivia was on a chair next to Elliot. Everyone else was allover the place, either standing or sitting at an extra seat.

"This one is from…Captain" Elliot said taking the box. He opened it and started laughing seeing a pair of sox in there. "Great gift, thank you" He said smiling holding it up the box.

"It's the safest gift," Cragen said shrugging.

"Open ours next" Casey yelled out.

"Now we get one gift from you two cause you're married, not fair" Jeff teased with his arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Yup. Elliot open your gift" Luke said smiling.

"Ok, ok" Elliot said as he took the box with there name on it. He opened it and rolled his eyes. "Boxing gloves. Very funny" He said looking at the two who were trying not to laugh.

"For your rage, I think the IAB would appreciate it" Luke teased. Elliot just shot him a look.

"Oh, Luke got something for both you and Olivia, it's at the bottom of the box" Casey said trying to hold her laughter. Luke was trying not to laugh hysteriaclly also.

"This mean trouble when they want to laugh" Olivia said smiling. Elliot moved the paper and saw Viagra pills spilled in the box. Casey and Luke started laughing hysterically when Elliot glared at them.

"You two are so meant for each other," Elliot said rolling his eyes and taking one of the blue pills and throwing it at Luke.

"I don't need it but thanks," Luke said laughing and throwing it at Jeff.

"Me neither, I'm all set in that apartment." Jeff said throwing it at John.

"Why because I was divorced?" John asked throwing it at George.

"Leave me out of this" George said throwing it at Cragen.

"Yes John its cause you were divorced. Four times?" Cragen teased and threw the pill at Elliot. Elliot smiled and grabbed the sox that he got from Cragen and threw them at him.

In a matter of minutes the whole party turned into a food fight.

Fin grabbed a couple of chips and threw them at Elliot. Olivia grabbed a slice of pizza and threw it at Fin. Luke grabbed a soda on purpose and poured it down Melinda's back. She grabbed her beer and poured it down Luke's pants. Casey retaliated and threw the Viagra at Melinda. Everyone was laughing hysterically during the whole thing.

"You people are nuts, let me get my daughter in her room and then we will continue this" Jeff said picking up Haley and carrying her into her room.

"Hey liv" Elliot said smiling. Olivia turned around and he slammed a piece of cake into her face.

"You are in so much trouble Stabler" Olivia said smiling as she wiped her face and started chasing him with the frosting in her hand. Elliot ran into the bathroom and she followed. He smiled and closed the door as she ran in.

"What? You want to put that in my face?" Elliot teased as he pressed her body against the door with his.

"Give me a kiss birthday boy and I will think about it" Olivia said smiling. He smiled and started kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. Just as she could tell he was getting into the kissing she took the frosting in her hand and threw it down his back.

"Hey, not cool" He said as he jumped a little from the cold frosting.

"You'll survive" She teased throwing him a towel.

"Shut up Benson" He said smiling as he got closer to her face again and started kissing her.

"No sex in the bathroom, we have guests in the next room" Olivia said smiling as he started kissing her neck.

"It will be quick" Elliot teased as he kissed her neck.

"No, c'mon, after everyone leaves I'll give you your birthday present" Olivia said smiling.

"Fine" Elliot said smiling as he pulled away. Olivia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets go get rid of our guests" Elliot said smiling taking her hand as he opened the door of the bathroom.

They came out and saw Jeff making out with Sarah in the corner of the hallway away from the party. Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia away to the kitchen.

"Jeez they are making out in public" Olivia said smirking sneaking a look by the corner of the fridge.

"Stop spying" Elliot said smiling and pulled her away.

"I'm a cop, I'm investigating not spying" Olivia said smiling.

"Sarah is hot" Elliot teased on purpose as he sneaked a look. Olivia smiled and slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Stop spying" Olivia mocked.

"I can watch you're ex husband make out you cant," Elliot said smiling.

"Shut up, leave them alone and lets settle down the party," Olivia said smiling and taking his hand.

"Fine" Elliot mumbled smiling and followed her to try and calm down everyone.

Everyone stopped throwing food and pouring drinks down each other's shirts.

"We're going, have fun cleaning this up," John said smiling, Fin smiled and grabbed his jacket, Cragen did the same.

"What a coincidence, we are doing the same" Melinda said smiling taking her jacket and her husbands hand.

"You guys are horrible guests," Olivia said smiling as she opened the door for everyone who was trying to sneak out and not clean the mess.

"Yup. Happy birthday Elliot and we'll see you at work," Fin said as he went out the door.

"Thanks for the invite" Cragen said following Fin.

"Thanks for the childhood memories of a food fight, Goodnight" John said following Cragen.

"Goodnight" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Don't close that door, I'm leaving also" Melinda said smiling walking over to the door with her husband.

"I would have thought the doctor would have helped us clean" Elliot teased smiling.

"You have another doctor in the house, happy birthday and goodnight" Melinda said smiling and pointing at George and walking out the door.

"Get Casey, She's a lawyer," George said as he walked over to the door.

"Just go" Olivia said smiling still holding the door open as more people left.

"Goodnight" George said smiling and walking out the door.

"Time for us to go I guess" Luke said smiling and taking Casey's hand.

"No, you two started the whole thing so you're helping us" Elliot said looking at each one.

"Fine, we'll help" Luke said smiling "We certainly don't want him to use those boxing gloves right away" Luke mumbled as he walked away to clean the food but he slipped on the soda that was spilled and fell down.

"Make sure you don't get blood in my apartment" Elliot teased smiling.

"Damn, that's hurts," Luke groaned as he got up.

"That's what you get for being a smart ass," Casey teased smiling.

"You're a lawyer lets not talk about who is a smart ass," Luke teased back. Casey smiled and playfully pushed him. He just smiled and started cleaning the mess.

"What was that loud sound?" Jeff asked coming into the living room with Sarah by him.

"Your brother" Olivia answered smiling.

"Casey beat you up?" Jeff teased smiling looking at Luke.

"No, shut up and help us," Luke said as he threw paper towels on the floor to soak up the soda and beer that was spilled.

"No way, you two are the ones under punishment not me" Jeff said smiling "You missed a spot" Jeff said smiling pointing at the floor. Luke grabbed the soaked towels and threw it at him. Jeff just moved out of the way and dodged them.

"You suck dude," Jeff said smiling.

"Now you see why he doesn't play sports," Casey teased smiling.

"Really?" Luke asked smiling and took another soaked towel and shoved it down her shirt.

"Hey" Casey shrieked and quickly pulled it out and threw it at him. Luke just laughed and threw it in the trashcan.

"Do you guys need help, I'll help if you want?" Sarah offered.

"No, they are fine, they need to learn their lesson for buying me those gifts" Elliot said smiling.

"He is such a cop," Luke mumbled smiling. Casey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Liv do you want me to take Haley tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Um…sure, if you want" Olivia answered shrugging.

"We'll take her if you guys want" Casey offered knowing Jeff wanted to spend time with Sarah and Olivia wanted to spend time with Elliot.

"You guys sure?" Jeff asked looking at them.

"Yea, we don't mind" Casey answered.

"Ok, you guys can take her, I'll go wake her up" Olivia said smirking and going to Haley's room to wake her up.

"Thanks" Jeff said. Casey just smiled and nodded.

"You two can finish up, we'll clean the rest" Elliot said looking at them.

"Were not grounded anymore," Luke said smiling and giving a Hi-Five to Casey.

"What happened to the living room?" Haley asked sleepily holding Olivia's hand.

"The adults got in a food fight," Jeff answered kneeling down by her. Haley nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"C'mon, lets go and get her to bed" Casey said throwing Luke his jacket.

"C'mon shrimp" Luke said as he kneeled down so Haley could jump on his back. She climbed on his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let me get a kiss" Jeff said walking over to her. Haley looked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too" Olivia said walking on the other side. Haley rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anybody else? Cause I want to sleep now" Haley asked as she rested her head on Luke's back.

"No, were done, Goodnight honey" Olivia said handing Haley's backpack full of clothes to Casey.

"Goodnight," Haley mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Bye guys" Luke whispered as he walked out of the door. Everyone waved and kept quit so Haley wouldn't wake up.

"Happy birthday Elliot, and nice meeting you Sarah" Casey said smiling as she walked over to the door.

"You too" Sarah said smiling as she took Jeff's hand.

"Goodnight" Elliot said smiling. Casey waved and left the apartment.

"We're going to go also" Jeff said as he took Sarah's jacket and held it for her to put it on.

"Thanks for coming" Olivia said smirking remembering how Jeff used to do that for her all the time.

"Sorry we didn't bring anything, we came last moment" Sarah said smiling as she fixed her collar to her jacket.

"Don't worry about" Elliot said smiling.

"Happy birthday and goodnight" Jeff said as he pulled on his leather jacket that he always wore when he drove his motorcycle.

"Thanks, goodnight" Elliot said smiling. Jeff and Sarah smiled and left the apartment. Elliot closed the door.

"We have some cleaning to do" Olivia commented looking at the mess in the living room. Elliot came behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Lets clean that up later" Elliot suggested as he gently started kissing her neck.

"You really want that birthday present don't you?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yes I do" Elliot answered smiling as he went up to her lips. She smiled and turned around to face him and started kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled her closer to his body.


	8. We are very lucky

A/N: This chapter is for the Jeff and Olivia voters out there, its still EO but Jeff and Olivia bond in this one! I wanted Jeff and liv as well but story is EO because I lost a bet with a friend!

6: 15 PM

"We have to stop by Haley's school to pick her up," Olivia said looking at Elliot as they were driving away from the precinct to go home.

"I thought Jeff was going to pick her up" Elliot replied as he looked at her and then back at the road.

"He got stuck at work and Sarah said she didn't mind watching her since she is in her class and Haley has toys and stuff in the room to keep her occupied until one of us picks her up" Olivia said as she rested her head on the headrest.

"Ok, sure," Elliot replied as he started driving toward Haley's school. He looked at the clock in his car. "It's only 6 in the evening and its already dark"

"I know. Its already October, and its cold like its December." Olivia said as shivered her body as if it got colder when she mentioned it.

"Your so weird" Elliot said smiling.

"Why?" Olivia asked smiling looking over at him.

"Every time you say its cold or it's hot you act as if the temperature suddenly changed," Elliot answered.

"It's just my way" Olivia said smiling and taking his hand. He just smiled and held her hand as they drove to Haley's school.

They got to the school and headed toward Haley's kindergarten room.

"Jeff and Sarah are serious huh?" Elliot asked as they walked down the hall holding hands.

"They've been dating for about 5 months now, so I think so" Olivia answered as they came by the room.

Both of them went in but no one was there.

"Sarah?" Olivia called out looking around. They heard someone groan behind the desk. Olivia and Elliot quickly ran to see who it was. Sarah was lying by the desk barely conscious and bleeding from the head.

"I'll get a bus," Elliot said as he pulled out his cell phone. Olivia kneeled down by Sarah.

"Honey where's Haley?" Olivia asked concern completely covering her voice.

"They took her," Sarah groaned with her eyes closed.

"Who took her?" Olivia asked as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"I tried to stop them," Sarah mumbled still being knocked out.

"Who did you try to stop? Sarah who took Haley?" Olivia tried again but knowing she was still unconscious from the obvious hit on her head.

"Olivia I'm sorry, I tried" Sarah mumbled.

"It's not your fault honey" Olivia whispered as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Paramedics are on their way" Elliot said coming back by the desk.

"Call Jeff" Olivia said looking up at him. Elliot looked at her "Call him now" Olivia repeated. Elliot nodded and flipped open his phone and walked away again.

7: 30 PM  
Hospital

"He was really big, and he was bald," Sarah said as she sat in the doctor's office. Olivia and Elliot standing by the door. Jeff was standing next to Sarah and holding her hand.

"Did you ever see him before, like hanging around the school?" Elliot asked.

"No, first time I saw him." Sarah said as she started crying "I'm so sorry honey" She choked through the tears and hugged Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"You got hit in the head, you did enough" Jeff whispered smiling. Sarah chuckled a little as she cried. Elliot and Olivia smirked and left the room.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't know, I...I…I don't know" Olivia said as she sat down on one of the chairs. Elliot sat down next to her and hugged her.

"We'll find her," He whispered. Olivia nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

11:30 PM  
SVU Squad room

"I have been through every perp in the system, not one matching the description" John said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his face and put his glasses back.

"I checked all my former perps as well," Jeff said sitting at Olivia's desk on the computer.

"Fin and Elliot are at the school trying to find cameras or anything they can" Cragen told them as he went into his office.

"John enter a different color then green for the eyes," Jeff said as he took off his tie and threw it on the desk and started typing on the computer again.

"Why?" John asked looking at him.

"Contact lenses" Jeff answered. John nodded and started typing on the computer. "I had a perp once that switched colors every time he attacked someone" Jeff said as he started looking through the computer for his own perps.

"You guys got anything?" Olivia asked coming out of the bathroom.

"No, nothing yet, were trying to find other color of eyes other then green like Sarah said" John told her.

"Jeff your AD called and he wants you back to finish your case" Cragen said coming out of his office.

"Tell him to fuck off" Jeff said still typing on the computer intensely. Everyone looked at him "Or just tell him I can't and that I'm busy" Jeff said shrugging still focused on the computer. Focused on finding his daughter.

"Hey, we have a person by the school around 5 o'clock" Fin said coming in and carrying a tape, Elliot following him. Everyone looked up and got up from their seats to as Fin put the tape in a T.V.

"And re-wind" Fin said as he pressed the button. Everyone gathered around the T.V. watched.

"Who is she?" John asked looking at the women on the screen.

"Looks familiar" Olivia said looking at the screen.

"Oh wait its um…Billy something, it's his mom" Jeff said looking at the screen.

"Oh yea, Billy…Billy" Olivia repeated trying to find the last name in her head.

"Billy Jacob?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"No, that's the other kid" Olivia answered looking at him.

"Oh, I got it, Billy Anderson" Jeff suggested.

"Yes, that's it" Olivia said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lets go wake her up" Jeff said and grabbed his blazer.

"It's almost midnight," Fin said looking at him.

"That's why I said were waking her up" Jeff said and headed toward the door. Olivia grabbed her jacket and followed.

12: 30 AM  
Anderson Residence

"Were looking for Gloria Anderson" Olivia said when a man answered the door.

"Who's asking?" The man asked.

"Agent Michaels and Detective Benson" Jeff answered as he and Olivia flashed their badges.

"Jeez people its midnight, cant this wait?" The man asked in annoyance.

"No it can't. Is Gloria here?" Jeff asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yea, hold on" The man said as he moved away and closed the door.

"You think we interrupted their night?" Jeff asked smirking.

"Considering he was in his boxers and shirtless and annoyed, I think we did" Olivia answered smirking. The door opened again.

"Ms. Benson, Mr. Michaels, can I help you?" Gloria asked standing in the doorway only wearing a robe.

"Yea, what were you doing around the school today at 5, since the school closes at 2?" Jeff asked.

"Is that a crime?" Gloria asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look, were not trying to be rude, Haley is missing and were just trying to see if someone saw anything" Olivia said looking at the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is she ok?" Gloria asked.

"We don't know, were trying to find her. Did you see anyone around there that you didn't recognize?"

"Yea, this man, he was pretty huge, he was bald, I never seen him before"

"Around what part did you see him at?" Jeff asked.

"The soccer field"

"Thanks" Jeff said as he wrote it down.

"No problem, do you need anything else?"

"Was there anyone else around?" Olivia asked.

"No, I was picking up Billy from tutoring when I saw him, that's about it"

"Ok thank you, goodnight" Olivia said

"Goodnight, I hope you find her" Gloria said as she went back into her apartment.

"Lets go to the school and find tapes of the soccer field" Jeff said running a hand threw his hair. Olivia nodded and followed him.

3: 18 AM  
SVU Squad room

"Here's some coffee" Jeff said handing Olivia coffee and sitting down next to her as they watched security tapes.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she yawned.

"Where's Elliot?" Jeff asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"He went home to get a couple of hours of sleep since he has to wake up early to drive the kids to school" Olivia answered. "How's Sarah?"

"Good, I called her earlier, still in shock. But she's at her sisters so she should be fine there" Jeff answered as he grabbed another tape from a box with all their security tapes they had.

"You two are serious huh?"

"Yea" Jeff answered smirking.

"That's good. I'm happy for you" Olivia said smiling a little, she really meant it, she was happy that Jeff was finally really happy in the last 5 years.

"Thanks" Jeff said quietly as they watched the tapes together. Together trying to find their daughter.

7: 20AM  
SVU squad room

"Morning" Cragen said as he entered the room.

Olivia and Jeff just put their hands up as in a wave but neither said anything and kept their eyes on the T.V.

Cragen could tell they were tired and they didn't sleep all night.

"Why don't you guys get a few hours in the crib?" Cragen suggested.

"Can't sleep" Olivia said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Same here" Jeff said as he sipped his own coffee.

"Morning" John said coming in. Jeff and Olivia replied the same way and kept watching the security footage.

One of the phones rang. Cragen was behind the two watching the tape so John just went to answer it.

"Munch" He answered "Haley honey, yea mom's right here" John said quickly, everyone turned around at the same time hearing her name, Olivia quickly got up and grabbed the phone.

"Honey its mom, where are you?" Olivia asked, Jeff got up and put it on speakerphone.

"…I don't know, I found a cell phone so I just dialed the number you told me to dial when I'm in trouble" Haley choked out through tears.

"Baby its dad, can you tell us what's around you?" Jeff asked standing by the phone and leaned on the desk with both hands.

"Daddy I'm scared" Haley cried.

"I know baby, but you need to talk to us, your being very brave, tell us what you see outside" Jeff said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't see anything, its very dark but I hear the ocean…. AAAHH" Haley screamed and the phone went dead.

"Haley!" Jeff yelled picking up the phone. "Haley do you hear me?" He yelled. He grabbed the whole phone and threw it at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

Olivia flopped down on the chair and started crying. Cragen and John just looked at the ground and said nothing.

Jeff kneeled down and hugged Olivia and held her "We'll find her, I promise" He whispered stroking her hair. Olivia just nodded.

Jeff got up and sat on the computer and started typing. Everyone looked at him type extremely fast on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked looking at him as she wiped her tears away.

"She said ocean so there cant be that many places where you can hide a little girl and the ocean is hearable." Jeff answered. "Got it" Jeff mumbled and printed out a paper. He pulled it out and grabbed his blazer and ran out the room. Olivia grabbed her jacket and ran after him.

10: 18 AM  
Beachside

"It should be around here," Jeff said as he looked around the beach at the houses.

"Jeff, look" Olivia said pointing to a house that had boards against the windows. Both of them quickly ran to that house.

They pulled out there guns and started looking around the house. Both of them heard something they wish they never heard and never wanted to hear. Haley scream hysterically. It was one of those screams that break's you heart instantly.

Olivia kicked the door put it was sealed shut.

"Move out the way" Jeff said as he pulled her behind him "Haley if you're by the door, move away as far as possible" Jeff yelled as he put his gun up. They heard the scream again. Jeff shot at the door handle and kicked the door down.

"Oh my god Haley" Olivia yelled as she put her gun away and saw Haley tied up and bees crawling all over her. Olivia quickly cut the rope and took off Haley's shirt to get most of the bees off. The bees stinging her but she couldn't feel anything at that point. Just Haley's screams cutting through her.

Jeff took off his gun and badge and threw them on the ground and scooped Haley up into his arms and ran out of the house. Feeling the bees sting him but not caring at all at that point.

"Haley its me, its daddy, listen to my voice don't pay attention to anything, just listen to my voice baby" Jeff said as he ran down the pier as fast as he could. Haley kept crying and screaming. "Baby take a deep breath just like I thought you at the pool" Jeff said he reached the ocean. Haley took in a deep breath as she tried to stop crying.

Jeff ran as fast as he could and jumped into the water holding Haley as close as possible.

Olivia ran to the edge of the pier as Jeff came back up from the water holding Haley close to his chest.

"It's ok baby, its over" Jeff whispered as he stroked Haley's wet hair from her face.

"Is she ok?" Olivia asked watching Haley cry and hold Jeff around the neck.

"I'm cold" Haley whispered shivering, being in the cold water with only her pants.

"Liv get my blazer from the car" Jeff said as he pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it around Haley. Olivia nodded and ran to the their car.

"Can we get out of the water?" Haley asked.

"We have to make sure all the bees are off of you" Jeff answered as he held her closer and took off her jeans that had bees inside of them, leaving her only in her underwear. He wrapped his shirt around her more and held her closer to warm her up with his own body.

"A bus is on its way" Olivia said as she came back to the pier with Jeff's blazer in one hand.

"Ok, lets get her out of the water" Jeff said as he swam to the pier and held up Haley. Olivia took her and took off the Jeff's wet shirt from her and wrapped his dry blazer around her.

"Mommy it hurts" Haley said as she hugged Olivia.

"I know honey but your being very brave, I'm very proud of you" Olivia said as she hugged Haley to keep her warm. Jeff pulled himself out of the pier with only his pants on and shivering.

"What if they come back?" Haley asked as she started crying.

"No one is coming honey, mommy and daddy are here and nothing is going to happen now," Olivia said as she took off her jacket at put it over Jeff's back and hugged Haley again.

12:15 PM

"How she doing?" Elliot asked Olivia, watching Haley with a blanket around her sitting in the ambulance and a paramedic putting lotion on her bee stings.

"Scared, and hurting, but luckily she isn't allergic to bee stings like Jeff" Olivia said watching Jeff in the ambulance with a blanket around him getting shots.

"He took a big risk doing that. How you holding up?" Elliot asked as he took her in a hug.

"I'm ok now that Haley is safe and I asked her if she got raped, she said no, that they just tied her up" Olivia said resting her head on his chest.

"Mommy!" Haley yelled out from the ambulance.

"I'll be right back," Olivia said as she let go of Elliot

"I'm going to see if CSU has anything." Elliot said letting go of Olivia. Olivia nodded and went over to the ambulance.

"Yea honey?" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Haley.

"My stings wont get like daddy's will they?" Haley asked, Olivia turned around and looked at Jeff's arm that was swollen and really red.

"No, I'm allergic to them and your not, yours will just be pink and will hurt for a while…" Jeff said but started gagging and ran out of the ambulance and threw up by the side of the truck.

"That's an allergic reaction to the sting," Paramedic said as he got a water bottle and came out of the ambulance and handed it to Jeff.

"Daddy are you ok?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine baby," Jeff answered as he drank the water and leaned on the truck.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest," Olivia suggested placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine" Jeff said as he sat in the ambulance next to Haley as the paramedic put lotion on her.

"I want to go home," Haley said as she took Jeff's hand.

"Ok honey I'll take you home" Jeff said stroking her hair.

"I want to go to your house and mommy to spend the night with us" Haley said taking Olivia's hand with her other hand. Jeff and Olivia looked at each other the same time.

"Honey, you can spend the night with Daddy but mommy should sleep at our house" Olivia said kneeling down by Haley and holding her hand.

"No. I want both of you with me!" Haley said as she started crying and hugged Olivia.

"Don't cry sweetheart, daddy will be with you all night and mommy will stop by in the morning" Olivia said rubbing her back gently.

"NO!" Haley yelled through tears and turned and hugged Jeff. "Why did you two have to get divorced, I hate it" she cried even harder and held on to Jeff. Jeff and Olivia looked at each other and it broke their hearts to see her cry.

"Ok baby, I'll spend the night, don't worry" Olivia said as she stroked her hair gently.

"I just want to be with both of you, cause I'm scared," Haley said through tears.

"We know honey, we know" Jeff whispered as he rocked her back and forth to calm her down.

"Mommy will be right back," Olivia said kissing Haley on the head as she slowly stopped crying and buried her face into Jeff's chest and just let out a small nod. Olivia looked at Jeff who just nodded as he held Haley. Olivia nodded and went toward Elliot who was talking to John.

"How she doing?" John asked.

"Better,thanks. You mind if I talk to El for a second?" Olivia asked.

"Of course" John said nodding and walked away.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Haley wants me to spend the night at Jeff's house with them" Olivia said running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, that's not a problem" Elliot said nodding

"I know I just wanted to let you know, cause I don't want you to feel weird about me spending the night in the same house as him"

"Haley needs both of you after this, I completely understand" Elliot assured her and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"Thanks. Did they find anything?" Olivia asked looking around the house.

"Well…um…Captain said that you shouldn't work on this case cause its way to personal" Elliot said looking at the ground.

"What? I need to work on this case…"

"Honey maybe its better if you don't" Elliot interrupted her, she just looked at him "I don't want you to get hurt by things that we find so its better if you take a couple of days off and spend them with Haley"

"What kind of things did you find?" Olivia questioned suspiciously, those words calling out to her.

"Nothing" Elliot said and walked away. Olivia quickly followed.

"Elliot stop" She said in a low voice and got in front of him. "What kind of things?" She asked.

He just looked at ground and bit his lip and finally looked up "The bee thing, that wasn't by accident, the hive was brought in intentionally and the bees were mad angry before putting it on Haley" He answered quietly.

"How…how do you know?" Olivia asked as tears filled her eyes. She hated that Cragen was right for not letting her have this case. It was way too personal. It was her daughter, how more personal can it get.

"The CSU guy told me when we found the hive, it was bought at a farm, and by the tearing on the hive, he could tell they were made angry" Elliot answered quietly.

"Where was it bought?" Olivia asked quickly.

"C'mon liv, don't ask cause I wont tell you, cause you shouldn't be on this case for your own good" Elliot said stroking her shoulder.

"I know" Olivia said quietly knowing if she were on this case where her daughter was the victim would tear her apart.

"Go get Haley and go with Jeff, try not to think about this ok?" Elliot said as he took her in a hug.

"Ok, Call me later?" Olivia asked giving him a kiss on the cheek, Elliot smiled a little and nodded, Olivia managed a small smile and walked away toward the ambulance to join Haley and Jeff.

They arrived at Jeff's house at 10 at night, Haley sleeping and Jeff carrying her up the stairs.

"Keys are in my jacket," He whispered to Olivia. Olivia nodded and went for his right pocket knowing he always kept his keys there. She unlocked the door and Jeff headed to take Haley to her room.

Olivia looked around his apartment, he had pictures with Sarah and Haley together and some with Haley and him and some with Sarah and him.

She noticed at a picture behind all of them and moved the picture to see what it was. Jeff and her on their first anniversary. They were at the beach, which he made a nice picnic for them; Olivia was sitting in between his legs as he took the picture of them together. Both of them smiling happily.

She smirked a little and put the picture back as she heard Haley's door close. She sat on the couch and just waited.

"She is sleeping and she is enjoying it" Jeff said smiling as he came in the living room and took off his leather jacket.

"Good, at least she wont have to feel the pain of the stings for a while. How's your sting?" Olivia asked as he sat down next to her.

"Luckily only two of them, I have to go tomorrow to get another shot, if I was allergic to pollen like normal people this would be so much easier" Jeff said with a smirk.

"Well if you weren't allergic to anything that would be easier," Olivia said smiling. Jeff smiled and nodded. "But for what its worth you took a chance doing that even though you knew you were allergic, so I applaud you for doing that" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Well thank you but I want a standing ovation" Jeff said smiling as he got up and went to the kitchen. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the couch and if Haley wakes up or something just call me" Olivia said looking at him grab a sprite and lifted it up which was his way of offering, Olivia just shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll take the couch and you can take my bed its not a problem" Jeff said as he opened his sprite and took a sip.

"No its ok, I'll just sleep on the couch, you don't have to"

"I insist," Jeff said smiling sitting next to her.

"I suggested" Olivia said smiling.

"I offered" Jeff said smiling. Both of their smiles faded realizing they went back and forth like that about an agreement when they were together. They let the awkward silence play its part.

"I'll get a blanket and a pillow and you take my bed," Jeff finally said getting up and placing his soda on the table.

"Ok, thanks" Olivia said quietly and got her bag that she had her things in.

"Of course" he said and went into his bedroom to get an extra pillow and blanket and came back into the living room. "If you need anything you know where to find me" Jeff said smiling and placing the stuff on the couch.

"You got it, goodnight" Olivia said with a smirk and went to his bedroom.

She tossed and turned for more then 2 hours not being able to fall asleep. She could smell Jeff's cologne on his pillows. It wasn't the same as Elliot's. She didn't know if it was in a good or a bad way. She got out of bed and slowly opened the door.

"Sneaking out somewhere" She heard Jeff whisper from the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen. He was making hot chocolate and only in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Olivia asked walking over to him.

"Same as you," He answered. Olivia smiled and nodded knowing he was meaning Haley, which was the exact reason she wasn't sleeping. "Want some hot chocolate?" He asked pouring some in his cup.

"Of course" She answered taking that cup, he smiled and took another cup for himself. Olivia sat on a stool, he sat across from her, just a small light in the kitchen was on.

"You know they wont let me work this case," Olivia said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Maybe that's better, I wasn't satisfied myself about not being able to work to get this bastard but Haley needs her parents now and not cops" Jeff said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I guess" Olivia said shrugging.

"Stop guessing, you know I'm right" Jeff teased smiling. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You know me and you have to be very lucky people." Olivia said looking at him.

"How's that?" Jeff asked putting his cup down and looking at her.

"She didn't get FAS even if I did drink by accident while I was pregnant with her, and this today…I'm just glad she didn't get raped" Olivia said and whispered the last sentence as her eyes started tearing up and she wasn't able to hide the tear rolling down her cheek. Jeff said nothing and got up and went over to her and hugged her and just held her.

She didn't want to feel comfort from her ex-husband but she couldn't fight the feeling. She felt comforted by him, she wanted Elliot hugging her and telling her it would be ok but she was glad Jeff was doing the same great job of making her feel safe and comforted.

They heard Haley scream. Both of them let go of each other and ran to her room quickly. Jeff turned on the light when he ran in. Haley was sitting up on her bed and hugging her blanket and crying, Jeff and Olivia both sat down next to her. Olivia hugged her and held her as Haley sobbed into her chest.

"It's ok honey, were here" Olivia whispered rocking her back and forth.

"Don't turn off the lights" Haley choked through tears.

"We wont" Jeff whispered as he gently rubbed her back to settle her down.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Haley asked looking up at Olivia.

"Of course. C'mon" Olivia said as she picked her up, Jeff took her blanket and followed them into his bedroom.

Olivia put down Haley into the bed and got in.

"Here you go baby," Jeff said as he covered Haley with her blanket which he knew she loved.

"Daddy stay here" Haley said grabbing his hand.

"I'm going to be in the living room if you need anything, mom is right here next to you" Jeff whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, stay with us" Haley said but before he could object again, "Please" Haley added. Jeff looked at Olivia, Olivia nodded slightly and moved Haley closer to her so Jeff can lay down next to Haley.

Jeff climbed in and pulled the blanket over all three of them. Haley wrapped one arm around Jeff's and rested her head on his shoulder and held onto Olivia's hand with the other. She was finally happy having both of her parents next to her. All three of them fell asleep together as a family.

A/N: I hope that makes it up for the Jeff and Olivia voters, but don't worry EO shippers its still EO!


	9. Loving by letting go

A/N: This is the last chapter for the story. Half the story is done in Jeff's POV because I thought to make it interesting. Please leave reviews! Enjoy!

Olivia woke up at 9. Neither Jeff nor Haley were next to her. She could hear Haley's laugh from the kitchen and she smiled hearing it cause she was glad she laughed after everything that happened.

She got out of bed and took off her pajamas and pulled on her jeans and her t-shirt and went out of Jeff's room. Haley was sitting on the counter top smiling and Jeff was by the stove making breakfast. Neither facing the door and didn't see Olivia come out. Olivia just stood by the bathroom and watched them.

"And that's how you flip a pancake, you understand munchkin?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Elliot doesn't do it the same way," Haley said smiling.

"Well your dad does it a different way, you want chocolate in your pancakes?"

"Yup" Haley said nodding. Olivia just smiled and watched them since she never spent mornings with them. "Daddy?"

"Yea baby?" Jeff asked as he took a sip of the juice he had by him.

"How come you and mommy are divorced?" Haley asked. Jeff started coughing over the juice he had in his mouth. Olivia moved inside the bathroom so in case he turned around he wouldn't see her, she wanted to know if he would tell Haley that her mother cheated on him.

"What was that sweetheart?" Jeff asked staring at the pancakes he was making.

"Why did you and mommy separate?" Haley asked looking at him.

"Um…sometimes adults get along better if their just friends" Jeff answered as he took the pancakes off the pan and put them on the plate.

"Do you love Ms. K?" Haley asked.

"Yes I do" Jeff answered.

"Do you still love mommy?" Haley asked. Olivia's heart skipped a beat. Jeff's heart sank.

"Haley sweetheart," Jeff said as he turned around and picked up Haley and put her on the ground and kneeled down next to her. "Mommy and Daddy will always love each other because of you" Jeff said not knowing what to say at all since she caught him off guard.

"So if I wasn't here then you wouldn't love mommy?" Haley asked. Olivia listened more intensely. Jeff never thought his own daughter would make him feel like the perp and make him feel like he was in the interrogation room. He wished she had read him his rights so he didn't have to talk.

"Haley you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Jeff said standing up and taking the plate.

"Daddy answer me, would you love mommy if I wasn't around?" Haley asked. Jeff wanted to throw himself off a bridge why Haley got Olivia's enthusiasm when she asked questions.

"Yes baby I would love mommy even if you weren't around, I will always love mommy" Jeff answered quietly. Even if he said it quietly Olivia heard every word. She just stared at the mirror in the bathroom. She just looked at herself and repeated her ex-husbands words allover in her head. She wanted to do something so they would stop that conversation but she couldn't come out of the bathroom cause then Jeff would know she heard everything.

"Do you love her more then Ms. K?" Haley asked looking at her father.

Jeff let out a deep and scratched his head. "We knew each other longer so yes I love her more" Olivia heard parts of it but couldn't get the whole sentence.

"Then why did you separate if you love her?" Haley asked. Jeff just thought _because she loves someone else and not me_

"Because sweetheart…because mommy and daddy get along better when we are just friends"

"Did you two fight with each other?"

"No" Jeff answered quickly not wanting Haley to think her parents fought.

"Then how are you better apart?"

"Baby just eat your breakfast" Jeff said picking her up and putting her on one of the chairs and putting the plate of pancakes in front of her.

"What don't you want me to know?" Haley questioned. Jeff just kneeled down by her.

"Sweetheart…when your older…mommy will explain everything to you…your too young for me to explain ok?" Jeff said stroking her hair.

"Ok daddy" Haley agreed and ate her breakfast. Olivia realized it was the perfect time to come out and pretend she didn't hear the conversation. Pretend she didn't hear him say he still loved her.

"Morning guys" Olivia said coming into the living room.

"Hey, you get enough sleep?" Jeff asked standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Yea, what are you guys doing?" Olivia asked as she went over and gave a kiss to Haley.

"Eating breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing" Haley answered rolling her eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Pancakes?" Jeff asked from the stove.

"Sure" Olivia answered as she sat down next to Haley. Jeff brought her pancakes and a cup of coffee. There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me" Jeff said as he placed the food in front of Olivia and went to the door.

"Hey you" Jeff said smiling when he saw Sarah on the other side.

"Hi" Sarah said smiling as she gave him a hug.

"Jeez you hug me like I'm a teddy bear" Jeff teased as he let go of her. Olivia smiled looking at her food since she knew his way of flirting was to make fun of you. With her he always teased her that she was a detective and she could kick his ass, she wondered how he teased Sarah since she was a teacher. She quickly shook the thought out of her head since it was none of her business how he flirted with his girlfriend.

"Good morning Ms. K" Haley said smiling looking up from her breakfast.

"Good morning Haley, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked smiling as she walked over to her. Jeff closed the door and followed. Olivia smirked seeing him check her out, Jeff saw Olivia look and he quickly looked away. Olivia just smiled and ate her breakfast.

"Better, you?" Haley asked.

"I'm good, thank you for asking" Sarah said smiling at the 5 year-old. "How are you Olivia?" Sarah asked looking at Olivia.

"I'm good now, are you ok after everything?" Olivia asked smirking at the gorgeous woman with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm fine, just a small cut not a big deal, I just came by to get something from Jeff and see how Haley was doing" Sarah said smiling. Olivia thought she had the most gorgeous smile ever.

"I just spent the night cause Haley asked me to," Olivia said smiling. Jeff felt extremely uncomfortable watching his ex-wife and his girlfriend and both of their gorgeous smiles.

"Honey what did you need to get?" Jeff asked as his heart skipped a beat hoping Olivia wouldn't mention them sleeping in the same bed cause that's all he needed now in a new relationship. Even though they dated for 6 months he thought it was better to leave out the detail of sleeping in the same bed with his ex-wife.

"Just a DVD, my sister wants it back and I remembered I left it here." Sarah answered looking over at him.

"Ok, its in mine bedroom c'mon" Jeff said and headed toward his bedroom. Sarah nodded and followed.

"Mom?" Haley asked looking up at Olivia.

"Yea sweetie?" Olivia asked looking at her.

"Do you still love Daddy?" Haley asked. Olivia just looked at her and ran her fingers through her hair not knowing what to say.

"Um…Haley honey Daddy and I will always love each other because we have you" Olivia answered.

"Would you love him if I wasn't around?" Haley asked.

"Um…baby your breakfast will get cold" Olivia said smiling at her daughter.

"Cause daddy said he loves you more then Ms. K" Haley said as she put a fork in her pancakes. She said it rather loudly and Sarah and Jeff came out of the room and heard her. Olivia's mouth dropped and kept looking Haley hoping Sarah didn't hear what she said since she didn't want to ruin Jeff's relationship.

Jeff's mouth just dropped and he looked at his daughter and felt so stupid for telling 5 year-old that he still loved Olivia.

Sarah just looked him angrily and crossed her arms on her chest waiting for an explanation.

Olivia looked up and saw Sarah staring at Jeff and him feeling extremely nervous. She felt extremely bad for him and the situation he was in.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Forget it Jeff" Sarah said quietly and went to the door.

"No Sarah, wait" Jeff said and followed her.

"I'm not talking about this in front of your daughter and your ex-wife" Sarah said as she opened the door. Olivia just watched not knowing what to do or if she should do anything at all.

"C'mon Sarah, let me talk to you, I love you" Jeff pleaded in a low voice.

"More then Olivia?" Sarah asked in a low voice.

"C'mon she's the mother of my kid," Jeff answered in a low voice looking at her. Even though they talked in a low voice Olivia could hear everything. "I knew her longer…" Jeff said but Sarah slapping him cut him off. Olivia's eyes just got wide when she saw Jeff's head get swung to the side.

"Goodbye Jeff" Sarah said angrily and went down the steps. Jeff just closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door as he slowly closed it.

"Daddy?" Haley asked looking at him.

"Yea baby?" Jeff asked still staring at the ground and not turning around.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine" Jeff answered and walked away from the door and went to the bathroom. Olivia could notice he had a red mark on his face from Sarah's slap.

"Honey, mommy will be right back ok?" Olivia said as she got off her chair. Haley just nodded as Olivia pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and went out of the apartment.

"Sarah, wait up" Olivia called as she ran down the street to catch up with Sarah. Sarah stopped but didn't turn around.

"What?" Sarah asked as Olivia went in front of her. Olivia could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Look Jeff is a good guy and family means a lot to him, that's why he still loves me because we have a daughter together, and if we didn't have Haley then we probably wouldn't even talk to each other after the divorce." Olivia said trying her best to fix Jeff's problem since she was glad to see him happy finally.

"Olivia he loves you with Haley or without Haley. He loved you when he saw you kissing Elliot, he loved you when he asked for a divorce, and he loved you when you got a divorce. He still loves you and he always will, no matter what," Sarah said as she wiped her eyes.

"Sarah he also loves you, when he is with you I see how happy he is. He hasn't been happier since we broke up"

"That's where you're wrong, every time he sees you he lights up. Because he sees you he becomes happy. Even if you are with another man he will love you, do you know what its like to see your boyfriend become happier when he sees his ex-wife then when he sees you?" Sarah asked as her eyes got watery again.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find any words.

"You don't Olivia. Because Elliot wanted to be without his wife and be with you so you will never see any regret in his eyes, but Jeff doesn't want to be without you he loves you and I see the regret in his eyes every time he sees you with Elliot. He regrets asking for a divorce and he sure as hell regrets not having you around. He regrets not trying to fix your problems but he gave up on your marriage because he saw that you were happier without him. He did it for you." Sarah said wiping her eyes. Olivia felt a tear roll down her cheek hearing these words.

"He is happy with you no matter what" Olivia said wiping her tear away.

"But he was happier with you, I'm sorry to say this Olivia especially with what just happened but you ruined his life." Sarah said and turned around and walked down the street.

Olivia just took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. Her cellphone rang.

"Benson" She answered.

"Hey its me"

"Oh hey El" Olivia said smiling as she heard Elliot's voice.

"What you doing?"

"Trying to fix a fight between Jeff and Sarah," Olivia answered honestly as she started walking back to Jeff's place.

"What happened? Why they fight?"

"Nothing big" Olivia lied not wanting to tell Elliot that Jeff still had feelings for her.

"Oh ok, when are you coming home?"

"Not sure. Did you find anything on the case?" Olivia asked as she went inside the building and just stood in the hallway.

"You know I'm not telling you, since we agreed you would be off this case"

"Yea I know, but are you at least close to catching the guy?"

"Yea, look I have to go I have Kathy's on the other line, she wants to talk about the kids or something, I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course, bye" Olivia said smiling.

"Bye" Both of them closed their phones. Olivia walked up the stairs and repeated Sarah's words in her head. Did Jeff really regret everything?

She came into the apartment and Haley and Jeff were sitting and watching cartoons on the sofa. Haley leaning on him and his arm around her.

"Where did you go?" Jeff asked looking up. His face still red from Sarah's slap.

"Nowhere" Olivia answered as she sat down next to them. Jeff said nothing and kept watching the cartoon Haley was watching.

Jeff's phone rang. He pulled it out from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Michaels…Yea I'll be right there" He closed his phone and got off the couch. "I have to go to work, liv if you want you and Haley can hang out here and let yourself out," Jeff offered.

"No its fine, were going to get going" Olivia said as she got off the couch. Jeff nodded and took off his shirt and went to his bedroom. Olivia quickly looked up from his bare chest since he still had a lot of muscles.

Jeff came back dressed in a suit and had his tie just hanging around his neck.

"Here's your stuff" Jeff said handing her the bag of clothes that she brought with her for the night.

"Thanks" Olivia said taking the bag.

"Bye daddy" Haley said holding out her arms for a hug. Jeff kneeled down and hugged her.

"I'll see you later kiddo, if you need anything just tell mommy and she can easily call me ok?" Jeff said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, be careful at work, I love you daddy" Haley said as she squeezed him more.

"I love you too baby," Jeff said kissing her on the cheek and let Olivia take her hand.

"Bye" Olivia said as they walked to the door.

"Hey liv?" Jeff called after her.

"Yea?" Olivia asked turning around.

"Thanks for talking to Sarah for me" Jeff said nodding. Olivia just smiled and nodded and went out of the apartment.

She got to home and Elliot was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey I thought you were at work?" Olivia said as she closed the door and let go of Haley's hand.

"I was just about to get going. How you feeling Haley?" Elliot asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Better. Daddy made me chocolate chip pancakes which are my favorite so I'm way better now" Haley answered smiling as she tried to get on the couch but was too short. Elliot smiled and picked her up and sat her on the couch.

"Better?" He asked smiling.

"Yup, thank you" Haley said smiling as she took the remote "Cartoons" she said handing it to Elliot. Elliot turned on cartoons for her and got off the couch and went by Olivia.

"How come your not at work?" Olivia asked in a low voice.

"Kathy called" Elliot said scratching his head and leading her into their bedroom.

"Are the kids ok?" Olivia asked quickly.

"Yea they're fine. Um…Kathy wants sole custody of the kids" Elliot said leaning on the wall.

"Oh El" Olivia said as she took him in a hug. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea,"

"Did she give you a reason?" Olivia asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cause of our situation, she said that it was better for the kids not to be around me cause of I cheated"

"That's bull"

"I know that. She's trying to get back at me for what happened almost 5 years ago" Elliot said as he held her.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I tried but she said she is going to start filling out papers tomorrow"

"I got an idea" Olivia said as she stopped hugging him and took out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elliot asked watching her dial a number.

"The only person Kathy might listen to" Olivia answered as she held the phone up to her ear. "Hey it's me…She's fine…I need a favor…" Olivia talked and went into Haley's room to talk as Elliot just looked confused and kept standing in their room.

She came out a couple of minutes later.

"Who did you call?" Elliot asked confused.

"Jeff" Olivia answered.

"Jeff?" Elliot asked loudly as his eyes got wider. "Why? Why him?"

"Because Kathy was in the same place as he was and he is quiet convincing, trust me"

"He will make it worse, he hates me"

"He will do it for me, trust me sweetie" Olivia said as she placed her hands on his chest. Elliot said nothing and just nodded.

**Jeff's POV**

I rode my motorcycle and dodged traffic as I headed to Queens. I had to talk to Kathy and convince her not to try and get sole custody. I was doing it for Elliot and for Olivia. I did it for Elliot since I couldn't imagine if someone tried to take Haley away from me. I did it for Olivia since she loved Elliot and seeing her happy made me happy.

I showed up to Kathy's house and was hoping she didn't slap him cause I had enough slapping from women that morning. Why is it always the slapping? Couldn't they just yell?

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Dickie answered the door.

"Hey Dickie, is your mom home?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Just a second Mr. Michaels" Dickie said as he went away from the door. I just let out a deep breath and really wasn't in the mood to confront an angry woman at that point. Especially Kathy since I wasn't the biggest fan of her since she never got over the whole cheating thing. I mean seriously get over yourself, it happened 5 years ago. I wasn't the happiest one when it happened but I wasn't still holding a grudge against them.

Maybe I'm an ass for still having feelings for liv but at least I don't go and try to get Haley taken away. I was really hoping that Kathy was a bigger jerk by wanting sole custody then I am by having feelings for my ex-wife.

Who else then PMS lady shows up when I'm cursing her in my mind. Yea I call her PMS lady since she's always so damn bitchy. No wonder Elliot stole my wife, fuck I would do the same so I wouldn't have to come home to Kathy each night.

"What do you want Jeff?" Kathy asks me as she crosses her arms on her chest. She really thinks she intimidates me? I deal with national criminals everyday and I was married to a cop for almost three years. No way this chick intimidates me.

"I want to talk," I say hoping I wasn't going to get an infamous Kathy slap that hurt like hell. Shit I still remember that slap I got when I tried to screw over Elliot by saying I lied about the kissing. Fuck, fuck, please don't slap me. I already got dumped and slapped by my girlfriend I don't need your crazy ass slapping me.

"About what? Did your ex-wife call you and try to ask you for help?" She asks me and stares at me like she wants to burn right threw me. Jeez lady, relax. What's with the ex thing, I do have feelings you know?

"Look, Elliot is a good guy, and I don't care why you want sole custody, even though I can probably guess but he is a good father and you shouldn't punish your kids for what he and Olivia did _five _years ago" I say and on purpose emphasize the five so this crazy bitch would get over herself.

"Well too bad, he should have thought about that earlier" PMS lady says smugly and tries to close the door. I put my foot in and stop the door. There was no way I drove all the way to Queens to get a fucking door slammed in my face. I have no girlfriend, I have no wife, I have a daughter and I sure as hell would never put her through what Kathy is putting her kids through.

"Kathy…Elliot is a good father and as much as I hate to admit it, he is a good man. You and I are in the same situation, I lost a wife and you lost a husband. All I have is my daughter and you have your kids, I would never make my daughter choose between Olivia and me, and I know you don't want to make your kids face the reality of a divorce," I say as I slowly open the door again.

She stares at me for a while which kind of creeps me out but as long as her hand isn't swinging at my face I'm good. Jeez I wonder if she likes rough sex when her slap is that hard. Maybe that's another reason Elliot divorced her. Wow dude stop thinking like that, pay attention to what you came to do and stop making jokes in your head.

"Why are you so concerned with this?" She asks me. Cause I'm not a mean bitch like you. Maybe loving your ex is better then holding a grudge for five fucking years against them. Yea I think I'm less of an ass for still loving Olivia.

"Because I couldn't imagine if Olivia tried to take Haley away from me. Elliot is a good father and he is a good man, he is good to Haley and wonderful to his own kids. I really hope you can change your mind and not file for sole custody," I say looking at her and doing my best 'please listen' face even if I want to tell her to drop dead.

"Are you doing this for Olivia?" She asks me. Hell yes, I'm certainly not talking to you because I want someone to talk to. Hell my daughter is more fun to talk to then you. I only wish I had enough balls to tell a woman this to her face.

"Yes" I say honestly "Elliot makes her happy and if he didn't have his kids around he wont be happy and I want her to be happy" I tell her. I want to yell and tell her to stop busting my balls and just call Elliot and tell him she won't file for sole custody.

"You still love her?" She asks me. Jeez what is it with this chick, stop asking so many goddamn questions. Probably another reason why Elliot stole my wife. He probably felt like he was in interrogation when they had sex. Elliot why this? Elliot why that? Jeez lady stop being a freaking detective. I wanted to laugh at my joke but quickly stopped myself so I wouldn't upset Ms. Curios over here.

"Look Kathy I'm not here to discuss my feelings for Olivia…" I say and mentally smack myself in the head for saying it. Jeez Jeff you call yourself a federal agent?

"So you do still love her?" Kathy asks me with a smirk. We still with the freaking questions? Yes you psycho, I still love the woman who is the mother of my child. God I really want to tell her to fuck off right now.

"Kathy please just call Elliot and tell him you won't file for sole custody?" I ask doing my best pleading look. Goddamn this woman gets on my nerves easily. I can't blame Elliot for getting rid of her. I wonder why he married her in the first place…oh yea he knocked her up, poor guy.

"You have a phone?" She asks me. I want to laugh cause she asks questions even when she doesn't want to. I take out my cell phone and hand it to her. I watch her dial a number that I recognize as Elliot's.

She puts the phone to her ear "Hi Elliot it's Kathy…your little messenger boy worked…" Wow. Messenger boy? Hello crazy lady, I'm right here! I'm not the one that stuck my penis where it didn't belong, give me a break you crazy premenstrual bitch.

"…I won't file for sole custody…Goodbye" She says and closes my phone and hands it to me. Damn I'm good at convincing people of things. If only I was that good in keeping my wife and my girlfriend. You're a dickhead Jeff.

"Thank you" I say trying to sound sincere.

"Whatever, goodbye" Kathy says and closes the door. At least I didn't get slapped. I head back to my motorcycle another good thing in my life except for my daughter. I get on my bike and take a deep breath. My phone starts ringing. I take it out of my pocket and open it.

"Michaels"

"Hey its me" I hear Olivia's voice. She was one of the best things in my life but I didn't have her no more so Haley is my best friend right now. Jeez Jeff your pathetic, your best friend is a 5 year-old girl. But she was a cool kid, i mean c'mon she has Michaels and Benson genes. Damn I'm such an idiot.

"Hey"

"Kathy called Elliot and she wont file for sole custody, I just wanted to let you know and thank you and Elliot said thank you as well"

"Yea sure, no problem. How's Haley?" I ask hearing a smile in Olivia's voice, which made me happy.

"She's good, watching cartoons like usual and eating Lucky charms for lunch"

"Tell her to save some for me. Liv I have to go cause I need to get back to work" I say even though it killed me to finish my conversation with the woman I still loved.

"Ok, bye, thanks again"

"Sure, bye" I say and close my phone and put it back in my pocket. I bury my face in my hands as I sit on my bike. She was happy that Elliot was happy. Maybe that wasn't just an affair. Maybe it was more then love. The love you don't have words to describe. The type of love where just looking at each other you knew that there it was uncontrollable love there. I was loving her by letting her go. As long as she was happy I was happy. It was defiantly an affair of love.

The End

A/N: I hope you like my idea of the POV! I might write a sequel in the future but not sure. Please leave reviews!


End file.
